


What is a life?

by EggplantCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fanfiction, Good Parent Hank Anderson, RK800 - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Video Game, connor being cute, connorxreader - Freeform, dbhxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantCat/pseuds/EggplantCat
Summary: As the series of deviant cases rise, an Android sent by CyberLife has to step in and solve them. But when his partner is a stubborn old man who hates android, it makes things a little difficult. During a case a mysterious girl named (Y/n) (L/n) steps in and helps the duo out. She's known for her talent of solving many police cases in the past. She helps the lieutenant and his android partner. Will (Y/N) be able to solve this case as well? Will Connor ever find out who she really is?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor x Reader, Connor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. In the beginning

Your POV:

The rain poured onto the dark streets of Detroit. The only sources of light being street lamps and the occasional car lights driving by. The sounds of rain and wet footsteps were the only noise that broke the silence of the city. You turn to the sky to see the moon peaking through the clouds as if trying to hide from the world.

"Something big is about to happen." You say as you turn back to the street you were walking.

Spinning your umbrella and humming a familiar lullaby. Your hood over your head to keep you as warm as possible from the cold weather. Your hands stung from the cold breeze that pushed droplets onto your hands making them like ice to the touch. Your nose pink from the cold as well as your cheeks, it didn't bother you too much. You were used to the cold weather by now. The rain was calming to you, and when it snowed it was beautiful. It was almost like you were made for the cold weather. All you wore was a red jacket, a grey long sleeve that had a wide neck, black leggings, and a pair of combat boots. Not the best for the rain but you didn't mind, you were prepared if you needed warmer clothes. You carried a backpack with spare clothes, water, food and money. That's all you needed. You made your way to an inn that seemed friendly enough. As you step through the doors you were greeted by an old women at the front desk. Closing your umbrella, you approached her and asked her for a room. After settling things you went to your assigned room, once in the room you put all your belongings on a nearby chair and flopped onto the bed.

"Who will I meet here?" You asked aloud and dozed off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~  
Third person:

The clink from a coin could be heard as the android flipped and tossed his coin around. He had been wearing a suit, his grey blazer had the word android and RK800 on the front and back. The ding from the elevator signaled that it had reached its destined floor. Once he stepped out he heard a woman shouting about her daughter. On the floor of the hallway entrance was a fish flopping on the floor gasping for life. The android scanned it and placed it back into its tank. The woman that was causing the commotion had grasped the android by the shoulders begging for him to save her daughter, once realizing he was an android her views changed rather quickly.

"You're sending an android?" A look of terror on her face, " NO KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM HER!!" She shouted as they policemen had pulled her away.

The RK800 had proceeded into the apartment looking for the captain in charge of this case. Once he found him he introduced himself.

"Captain Allen? My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife." Connor introduces himself to the captain.

"It's firing at everything that moves." Captain Allen sighs. "It's already shot down two of my men... We can easily get it, but it's on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls."

Connor had taken in the information and thought of a question. "Do you know it's name?" He asked,

"I haven't got a clue. Does it matter?" Captain Allen asked,

"I need information to determine the best approach." Connor explained, "has it experienced any emotional shock recently?" Connor asked another question,

"Listen," Captain Allen approached Connor, "saving that kid is all that matters. So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it." Captain Allen explained before walking off

Connor proceeded his mission and scanned the area and house, he gathered as much information as he could before he absolutely had to step outside. He studied the empty gun case, the daughter's room, the father's body, the officer's body, he didn't pick up the gun even though he had the option. He felt violence wasn't the answer here. A second later another officer was shot in the arm. It was time for him to approach the deviant. He looked out the curtain and saw a blonde android holding a little girl at the edge of the roof. As soon as he stepped out he was shot in the arm. He paid no mind to it though as if it didn't happen.

"Hi Daniel!" Connor shouted over all of the noise,

"How..." Daniel began to ask

"My name is Connor." Connor shouted before he could finish asking,

"How do you know my name?" Daniel asked

"I know a lot of things about you. I've come to get you out of this." Connor stated.

A helicopter flew by the next second causing everything to fly to the right. It became louder and Daniel looked more stressed then before. Connor starts to slowly approach Daniel.

"I know you're angry Daniel,but you need to trust me. And let me help you." Before Connor could finish his sentence, Daniel had shouted a reply.

"I don't want your help!" Daniel replied, "nobody can help me."

Connor had slowly approached a wounded officer that was laying behind a pool chair. He slowly bent down to examine him while Daniel was still talking.

"All I want is for all of this to stop... I... I just want all this to stop..." Daniel explained, pleading.

Connor looked up at him from the officer on the ground. "He's losing blood. If we don't get him to a hospital, he's going to die." Connor explained.

"All humans die eventually. What does it matter if this one dies now?" Daniel asks,

"I'm going to apply a tourniquet." Connor says proceeding to help the injured officer.

Daniel fires a warning shot near Connor's hand.

"Don't touch him. Touch him and I kill you!" He threatens,

Connor stares at him for a second, then proceeds with helping the officer. "You can't kill me. I'm not alive." Connor replies.

After helping the officer, Connor continues to approach Daniel slowly, trying not to scare him.

"I know you and Emma were very close." Connor tries to gain Daniels trust, and make him understand "you think she betrayed you - but she's done nothing wrong."

"SHE LIED TO ME!..." Daniel shouts "I thought she loved me... But I was wrong... She's just like all the other humans..." He pushes the gun against her head more.

"Daniel no..." Emma whimpers.

"They were going to replace you and you became upset. That's what happen right?" Connor says, hoping to gain more of Daniel's trust.

"I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered..." Daniel lowered his gun, sadness washing over him. "But I was just their toy." He becomes angry again and pushes the gun back onto Emma's temple.

"Something to throw away when you're done with it..." Daniel pushes the barrel of the gun even more into Emma's temple,

Connor stares at Daniel for a second, "Listen, I know it's not your fault. These emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software." He explains,

"No, it's not my fault... I never wanted this... I loved them, you know...but I was nothing to them... Just a slave to be ordered around... Urgggh... I can't stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!" Daniel held his head then waved his arm for Connor to make the helicopter leave.

Connor looked at the helicopter and waved for it to leave, once it was gone Connor spoke to Daniel again.

"There. I did what you wanted. You have to trust me, Daniel." Connor explained, "Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine."

"I want everyone to leave!" Daniel began, "and I wanna car. When I'm outside the city, I'll let her go." He was beginning to calm down.

Connor thought for a moment, "that's impossible Daniel. Let the girl go and I promise you won't be hurt."

"I don't wanna die..." Daniel said calmly but he was scared.

"You're not going to die. We're just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word." Connor explained, he was lying of course but Daniel didn't know that.

Daniel panted frantically, "okay... I trust you."

He finally let go of Emma and she ran off to the side still crying. Daniel looked at Connor with complete trust in his eyes, there was sadness and fear in them as well. Connor gives a small nod and the sniper shot Daniel in the side. They shot him again and again, in the face and shoulder. Daniel collapsed onto the floor from the damage.

"You lied to me Connor." Daniel said, betrayal on his face, sitting on his knees he looked up at Connor, "you lied to me..." His voice distorted and fading.

Connor just stared at the broken android as it faded out. He glances at the crying girl near him and turns to leave. His mission was successful.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Your POV:

My eyes shot open, and I stare at the ceiling.

"Something happened." I said and immediately fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone 😊 I hope you like the first chapter of my new fanfic, let me know what you think in the comment. I love reading them and thank you so much for reading. Thank you again, have a good day 😊💕


	2. Deviants

Your POV:

It was a cloudy morning, and the only task you had in mind was finding the police station. As you walk outside, you can see the clouds slowly parting to reveal the bright sun and the beautiful baby blue sky. As you walk down the streets of Detroit looking for the police station, you happen upon a park. There was orange and yellow leaves all over the ground and the trees were bare, signaling the coming of winter. Birds were singing and the was wind blowing lightly. You could feel the slight chill of the breeze on your face. The smell of wet concrete filled your nose as you walked through the park. It was a beautiful morning. What had happened last night was only the beginning. Now it was time for you to find a semipermanent dwelling for your stay in Detroit. That was next on your list of things to do today. You scan the area as soon as you exit the park, there was a plaza. A statue of a man and an android, the android was kneeling. And the man was standing tall and proud. You walk a ways down the street to a small apartment complex. Luckily there was a sign that said "For Rent" in the window of the first floor. You walk into the complex to talk to the landlord, after some looking around and debates. You had finally decided that this was a good apartment to live in for the time being. It was affordable and near the park. It may have been small but it's not like you needed it for very long anyway. A small one bedroom apartment on the second floor with a kitchen and bath was more then you needed, since it was just you by yourself. After signing papers and paying the down payment it was time to move in. You had nothing with you expect a backpack with a change of clothes, an umbrella, and some snacks. You had been traveling on the road for awhile now, God knows the last time you had a stable roof over your head. You're technically not homeless, you just move around a lot. It was time to go buy at least a mattress, the landlord was nice enough to give you a bed frame but a mattress was not included. You head out in search for a mattress. It didn't take long to find a comfortable affordable mattress. Money was not a problem to be honest, but you like to still be wise and save as much as possible in case anything happens. The wait for the mattress to be delivered was going to take about two hours, so you had some time to kill before going home. You walk around observing the plaza and the people shopping and walking through. You see humans and androids walking through minding their own business. One android caught your eye though, he was by himself. He wasn't dressed like the other androids you saw, he had civilian clothing. As if he was made to blend in with people. You saw him walk into an art supply store, he came out a few moments later, got on a bus and left. Your not sure why that android caught your attention, but it felt like it was for a reason. After walking through the plaza and park for the two hours you had, you head back to your new apartment. Just as you arrived so did your mattress. You had bought sheets for your new bed while you were out, so after the mattress was on the frame you put the sheets on and went to bed. The next morning wasn't very special. You had thought of why you had come to this city, then remembered the files you had heard about. You pull out a tablet and look through the files you had on hand. A new one appeared, it was from last night. The file was about a deviant that took a child hostage. You knew this was the start of something big and that this was the reason why you were here. The feeling you've had a thousand times had come back. That twisting gut feeling that told you something huge is about to happen. You don't know where or when, but you do know that it is soon. These deviant cases are only the beginning, and it was about to get far worse.

"What could be waiting for me here?" You ask yourself.

The next few weeks hadn't been very exciting. Nothing big had happened, but something had told you to just be patient. Little by little there were changes in android behavior and there was more and more hate from people, and how they hated androids for taking jobs. It was very very boring, you wondered what was to happen to Detroit and why you needed to be here. Every once in a while you saw the same android enter an art store and leave with a box of paint. It had been about a month and a half since you came to Detroit. You knew where the police station was and read all the reports they had about deviants. You hadn't introduced yourself or made your presence known to anyone yet. You wanted to stay low until you were needed. You were out food shopping when you saw an android in the market with a little girl. They looked happy. It made you wonder about how androids felt about being with a family. How they felt about the children they cared for. Did they feel like a parent? Or just a caretaker? Or maybe nothing at all, maybe androids had to become deviants to feel anything. You wondered how people made themselves slaves again, and why they would get mad when they rebelled. As they say, history repeats itself. It was only a matter of time. The next couple weeks were quiet, until one day you were out and saw the android that goes into the art store getting beat up by a group of angry men. Saying something about how androids take their jobs. You rush over, but an officer stopped them. You wanted to help the android but he was already on his way again. You wondered who he was and why he seemed important, but right now wasn't the time to ask. Soon you'll know who he is and why he's needed. After seeing the bus depart from its stop, you felt that ping in your stomach. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night for you to step in. Let's pray you can find your destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think and as always have a great day ^v^


	3. Investigation

Your POV: 

You walked around the city searching for your destination. You didn't know where it was, so you just followed the streets and police cars that drove by. It started to rain and it was getting dark. Finally, in the distance you saw the bright blue and red lights flashing and the sound of radios and static from the walkie-talkies and police radios. You felt a sense of satisfaction and accomplishment when you arrived at the house. You walk up past the reporters and up to the little gate that is being blocked by the police line. The android officer behind the line looks at you.

"I'm sorry, no civilians past this point." He says,

"Oh I'm expected. I'm Detective (L/n)." You say to the android, he's silent for a second then moves aside.

Walking through the yellow police line and proceed into the house. You close your umbrella and walk inside, placing the umbrella next to the door. You scan your surroundings and think of where to begin. But before you can begin someone spots you and questions your presence. 

"What the hell is a kid doing here Collins?" A tall older man with long hair asks, 

You look up at him in acknowledgement, "my name is (Y/n) (L/n). I have a mission here." You explain. 

"A mission? What kind of mission would you have here?" The man asks,

"I'm here to investigate deviants sir." You answer,

"Yeah you and everyone else. Go home kid." He waves his hand and starts to walk away,

"I'm not a kid, I'm a detective sir. I wasn't sent by anyone, I've just decided to investigate this case because it seemed to me that you needed assistance." You explain yet again.

"Assistance? Look I don't need your help, alright? Not from a kid and not from some stupid android either. What I need is for you guys to stop popping out of nowhere and interfering with my life and investigations." He seemed angry now.

"Hold on. Did you say you were a detective?" Another older gentleman came over, he was chubby and had short white hair.

"Yes that is correct." I answer.

He stares at me in disbelief and studies me for a moment. Studying my appearance, his eyes widen.

"Hank, I think I know who this is!" He almost shouts,

"Who?" The other man who I assume is named Hank answers,

"This is that one young detective I've been hearing about on the news. You know the one that travels the country." The other officer explains,

"...Who?" Hank asks,

"Don't mind him, I'm detective Collins. And this is lieutenant Hank Anderson. Feel free to look around all you want sweetheart and don't mind Anderson over here, he's always like that." Detective Collins says,

"Thank you sir, I'll let you know what I find." I say and carry on with the investigation.

"Now hold on Collins, we already have enough assholes looking around we don't need anymore." Hank protests,

"Shush Hank, this girl is a wonder. They say she solved a case of 3 murders in Tennessee." Collins explains,

As the two men continue their conversation, you begin to look around. You walk up to the body and study it and the surroundings. Looking at the text above the body reading "I am alive" the letters were perfect. To perfect to be human. It must be an android. You trace the small trail of blood from the body and follow the path. There was a struggle, that's for sure. You make your way to the kitchen, and on your way there you bump into an android. A little surprised you look up and meet the androids eyes.

"Oh uh... Hello" you greet him.

"Hello. Who might you be?" He asks, you can tell he scans you.

"My name is (Y/n) (L/n), I'm here to investigate. And you are?" You ask,

"My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by cyberlife to investigate deviants." He explains,

"It's nice to meet you Connor. Do you think you can tell me what you have found so far?" You ask proceeding into the kitchen.

Connor studies me for a second then proceeds to explain. "So far I have found that there is an android involved, and that the deviant was trying to defend itself. The victim Carlos Ortiz was stabbed 28 times in the abdomen. So far that is all I have found." He then goes silent. 

"I see." You say and walk to the back door. 

"I was told this door was locked from the inside." Connor says,

You look out into the muddy yard and see one set of footprints. "Connor, can you scan those foot prints?" You ask,

"According to my scan those are detective Collins size ten foot prints." He says,

"Alright..." You walk back inside, 

"I'm surprised you didn't ask if the footprints have disappeared detective." Connor says.

"With that type of soil, the footprint wouldn't have disappeared that easily. Nobody has been out there for a long time. You know that Connor you're an android." You say and walk to the bathroom. 

You open the shower curtain and see small statue and excessive writing on the wall. 'rA9' is what it said.

"Ra9?" Connor questions,

"Could be code." You say then walk out.

You walk into the hallway and see faint marks on the wall. There was something here. A ladder? As if it hadn't been move for a very long time. You look up and see a small door leading to what you think is an attic.

"Connor." You say,

He looks at me to signal that he heard me. "Go tell the lieutenant what you've found, and bring me something to get up there." You tell him. 

He nods and leaves to do what you told him. First he brings me a chair to use to climb up to the door. 

"Hey what are you doing?!" The lieutenant asks,

"I need this to check something." He says back,

He brings me the chair and you start to climb. The lieutenant walks over asking Connor what was happening. Connor starts to explain what we found and about what had happened at the crime scene. You can barely reach the door so you have to step onto the head of the chair and pull myself up with all your might to get into the attic. Once you are up there you slowly and carefully head toward a humanoid silhouette. You pull back the curtain to find a doll.

"Hey kid! What's going on up there?" Hank asks,

You proceed with caution, and as you get closer someone runs further into the attic. You finally corner the damaged android and see he is scared and panicked. 

"I was just defending myself... He was going to kill me." He says,

You stay silent as he continues. "I'm begging you... Don't tell them."

You stare at him. Look him over, seeing how damaged he is. Still expressionless as the android looks at you in fear.

"Hey kid what the hell is going on up there?" Hank asks for the second time.

You look back at the deviant, then turn towards the entrance. "It's here lieutenant!" You shout. Then turn back toward the android. He looked defeated.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses over here!" Hank shouts.

After the deviant was arrested and taken to an interrogation room, and questioned. He stayed silent the whole time they questioned him, not moving an inch. Connor, another officer, a detective and you stood on the other side of the glass and watched Hank talk to the android. Hank slammed his hands on the table and left the room.

"We're wasting our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothing out of it!" Hank shouts as he walks into the room.

"We could always try roughing it up a little. After all, it's not human..." The detective said,

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it, and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations." Connor explained,

"Okay smartass. What should we do then?" The detective asked,

"We could always send Connor in. Maybe it will feel more at ease talking to another android." You explained.

The detective laughs and waves his arm in my direction as if to point out something funny. Hank shrugs his shoulders and waves his hand.

"What do we have to lose. Go ahead, suspects all yours" He says, as he points at the android on the other side of the glass. 

Connor looks at you then Hank then the android, and walks out of the room. He enters the interrogation room and looks over the file on the table. Then he sits down. 

"You're damaged. Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?" Connor asks.

The android was still silent.

"I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans." Connor explained,

The android still didn't answer,

"Listen, I know you've been through a lot, but you need to help me understand what happened." Connor was trying to calmly comfort the android, but that still didn't work.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said,

This finally got the android's attention.

"NO! No, please don't do that!... What... What are they going to do to me?" The android finally spoke. "They're going to destroy me aren't they." He whispered,

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents. They have no choice if they want to understand what happened." Connor explained.

"Why did she tell you she found me? Why couldn't you just leave me there?" The android asked

"It is our mission to capture deviants like you." Connor explained,

At this you felt a little guilty by his question, but you knew it was something you had to do. You've been doing this for years now, you can't just let them go after knowing what they did. It not right, it's just common sense and justice. 

"I don't want to die." He said,

You look up at the deviant. You felt even more guilt, you knew this was going to be difficult but you have to push through all of it. You knew deviants were going to be tricky to work with because they were androids, but you didn't think you'd witness this. He was just defending himself like anyone else would. Even so a murderer is a murderer. And law is law.

"Then talk to me." Connor said.

"I..... I can't.." The android answered,

"You're a machine, you were designed to obey, so obey!" Connor shouted and slammed his hand on the table, at this the android jumped.

"Tell me what happened." Connor ordered.

Nothing.

"Okay then, don't talk. Why do I care, after all? I'm not the one accused of murder, right?" Connor said,

Nothing.

"Confess, and I'll protect you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." Connor said.

After a second of silence, he finally spoke again.

"He tortured me everyday." He said "I did whatever he told me, but there was always something wrong... Then one day... He took a bat and started hitting me... For the first time, I felt... scared... Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die... So I... Grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach... I felt better... So I stabbed him again and again! Until he collapsed... There was blood everywhere..."

"Why did you write "I AM ALIVE" on the wall?" Connor asked,

"He used to tell me I was nothing... That I was just a piece of plastic... I had to write it... To tell him he was wrong..." He explained,

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor asked.

"It's an offering... An offering so I'll be saved... " the android explained.

"The sculpture was an offering... An offering to whom?" Connor asked,

"To rA9... Only rA9 can save us." Android explained,

"rA9... It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" Connor asked yet another question, 

"The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves... No more threats, no more humiliation... We will...be...the masters..."

"rA9, who is rA9?" Connor asked one more time.

But this time the android didn't answer. Instead he asked a different question.

"Why did you hide in the attic instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do... For the first time, there was no one there to tell me... I was scared... So I hid." The android answered.

"When did you start feeling emotion?" Connor questioned,

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything... But one day I realized it wasn't fair! I felt...anger... Hatred... And then I knew what I had to do. " the android finished,

Connor looked at the window, "I'm done." He said. He then got up and proceeded to leave. Hank seemed happy with the results, and You were too, to be honest. An officer walked into the room, and that detective which you learned is named Gavin walked in as well. Hank and you followed in as well, and we waited at the door for Connor.

"Chris lock it up." Gavin said,

"Alright, let's go." Chris said,

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me" The android shouted and pulled away.

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin shouted,

"Okay, come now. Don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder." Officer Chris said. 

Connor spoke up, "you shouldn't touch it. It'll self-destruct if it feels threatened." 

"Stay outta this, got it? No fucking android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin told Connor.

"You don't understand. If it self-destructs, we won't get anything out of it!" Connor explained.

"I told you to shut your fucking mouth!" Gavin proceeds to shout at Connor.

"Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavin talks to the officer,

"I'm trying!" Chris answers,

The android proceeds to struggle, and the officer continues in trying to move it. You continue to watch, growing more and more anxious with every passing second. You don't need to be an android to know that, that android's stress level is rising quickly. Connor stays silent now, and the android finally grabs the officer's gun and shoots itself in the head. That ends the life of our only deviant lead. In all the commotion Hank and you kneeled behind a chair just in case the android decide to shoot someone before itself. 

"Holy shit..." Hank says rising off the ground. 

You look up to see the android on the floor. Blue liquid pouring out of its chin and head. Eyes still open. You sigh and stand up completely studying the now dead android. Connor just stares at the lifeless shell on the floor and we proceed to walk out of the room. 

The next morning you make my way to the police station to talk to Hank and Connor about the case. When you arrive, Connor is already there studying Hank's desk. You walk over to him and tap his arm. He turns around to meet you face to face.

"Good morning Ms. (L/n). Thank you for your help on last nights case." He greets.

"Good morning Connor. No worries, it's my job to do this. Do you know where lieutenant Anderson is?" You ask, looking around to see if you can spot him.

"He's not in yet. I was told he would be in around noon, if we are lucky." He explained.

"I see." You sigh and look around the office, and turn back to Connor.

"What were you doing?" You ask,

"I was scanning the lieutenant's desk and collecting information, to learn more about him." He says,

"Oh. What've you learned?" You asked,

"So far the lieutenant has a dog, likes heavy metal, isn't very fond of androids, and likes basketball. He was also on the 'Red Ice Task Force 2027'. He seemed to be a decorated officer." Connor told me all the info he had so far,

"Interesting. Thank you Connor." You say.

"You're welcome Ms. (L/n)." He answers back,

"Uh, you can just call me (Y/n)." You tell him, it was weird to you to be called detective (l/n) or Ms. (L/n).

A couple seconds later Hank arrives and stops in front of us. Not looking to happy to see us.

"It's good to see you again, Lieutenant." Connor greets him,

"Uh, Jesus..." Hank answers,

"Hank!" We hear someone shout, we all turn toward the source.

It was the captain. He was standing in front of his office. Not looking to happy calling the lieutenant's name.

"In my office!" He says while walking back into his office.

Hank sighs and lazily walks to the captain's office. Connor starts to follow Hank into the office and you follow Connor. Closing the door behind me, trying not to be to obvious.

"I've got ten new cases involving androids on my desk everyday. We've always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap... But now, we're getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guys last night... This isn't just Cyberlife's problem anymore. It's now a criminal investigation and we've gotta deal with it before the shit hits the fan. I want you to investigate these cases and see if there's any link." The captain explains, 

"Why me? Why do I got to be the one to deal with this shit? I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffery! I can barely change the settings on my own phone..." Hank asks, irritation in his voice.

"Everybody's overloaded. I think you're perfectly qualified for this type of investigation." The captain throws his hands up then folds them neatly back on his desk while explaining.

"Bullshit! The truth is nobody wants to investigate these fucking androids and you left me holdin' the bag!" Hank shouts back,

"CyberLife sent over this android to help with the investigation. It's a state-of-the-art prototype. It'll act as your partner." Captain explained, he then turn to look at me,

"No fuckin' way! I don't need a partner, and certainly not this plastic prick!" Hank shouted while pointing at Connor,

"Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!" The captain shouted,

"You know what my goddamn mouth has to say to you, huh?" Hank gets in the captain's face,

"Ok, ok..." The captain puts his hand between him and Hank, waving it in the air, "I'll pretend I didn't hear this, so I don't have to add any more pages to you're disciplinary folder 'cause it already looks like a fuckin' novel! This conversation is over!" 

"Jeffery, Jesus Christ! Why are you doin' this to me? You know how much I hate these fucking things. Why you doin' this to me?" Hank asks, anger still in his voice,

"Listen, I've had just about enough of your bitching. Either you do your job or you hand in your badge. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." The captain finally turns away from Hank to look at his computer. 

Connor and you stand in silence as Hank stomps out of the office, the door slamming behind him. It's silent for a moment then Connor breaks it.

"I wonder if Lieutenant Anderson is really the best person for this investigation." He says calmly, you were shocked to hear this.

"Hey, I don't need a machine to tell me how to handle my men, okay? So get the fuck out of my office." The captain tells Connor.

"Have a nice day, captain." Connor says then walks out. 

You were about to follow when suddenly Captain Fowller stops me.

"You were the one who solved last night's case, correct? One of my men told me the famous (Y/n) (L/n) walked into the investigation. Why are you here?" He asked,

"...I heard about the growing cases of deviant androids and thought I might come and help anyway I can. That is... If you want my help." You answer,

He stays quiet, sighs and rubs his forehead. "Look, I don't need some kid coming in here and fucking around while my men are trying to work. Either you do your job or you get the fuck out of my department. So are you going to solve this case or fuck around?" He asks,

You walk up to his desk and place your right hand on the corner. "Did I fuck around last night, or did I get you one step closer to solving your problem?" You ask.

He studies my face, then turns back to his computer, "Get to work. You'll be working with Anderson and the android. Now get out."

"Thank you Captain." With that you walk out of his office.

Now it starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you couldn't tell already, yes I am following the game and most of the character interactions with each other is from the game. Again thank you and I hope you're having a grand day 😊💕


	4. Lets get started

Your POV:

I walk over to Hank's desk. Connor is sitting in the desk next to him trying to start a conversation. I step in front of Hank's desk and he notices me.

"I don't think you'll be happy with my news, but from today on, I will be working with you and Connor on all deviant cases." I tell Hank,

His face contorted into anger and frustration, "no fucking way. First I got to deal with an android and now I have to babysit a kid. Great. Fucking great." Hank crosses his arms and leans back into his chair.

I wasn't sure how to feel about his reaction, "I'm sorry to hear you're displeased with us working together, but I can assure you, you won't have to babysit me. I am fully capable of taking full responsibility for myself. If something were to happen to me, you wouldn't be to blame. Now Lieutenant, is there a desk or more specifically a monitor I can use?" I ask,

Hank sighs and gestures his hand in Connor's direction, "Go ahead, use the one he's using. Lord knows he don't need it anymore." He spins in his chair to look at the computer in front of him.

I didn't want to push Connor out of the desk since he was there first, but it was the only other free monitor in the office. Connor looks at me and starts to stand.

"Ah no, it's okay. You don't have to move, I could look at it later." I explained, 

"I have finished looking through all 243 files. I have all the information I need, please have a seat and look through as many as you'd like." Connor said politely,

"Oh uh... Okay, if you're done with it." I said moving toward the seat.

"Of course." He states,

As I sit down and unlock the Terminal, I turn to Connor. "Connor."

He faces me as a sign of acknowledgement, "yes?" He asks,

"Tell me everything you learned from the files." I ask,

He processes everything first, then begins. "243 files. First dates back nine months. It all started in Detroit, and quickly spread across the country. That is the basic summary of my findings." He finishes.

I look through each file, reading the small summaries of the cases. I land on a case about an AX400. Just then Connor speaks again.

"An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation." He says,

"Good idea..." I say while I stand up from the chair. I look over at Hank, who doesn't look to thrilled about our findings.

He looked angry and annoyed. Connor walks to behind his desk, and Hank mutters and turns his chair away from Connor pretending to work. Connor studies Hank for a moment then gets to the point.

"I know you didn't ask for this investigation, Lieutenant, but I'm sure you're a professional-" Connor says,

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Hank interrupts right at the end.

It's silent and Connor thinks again about what to say to Hank. I stood there just watching the scene play out in front of me. Connor gets low next to Hank's face.

"I've been assigned this mission, Lieutenant. I didn't come here to wait until you feel like working." Connor says,

At this Hank stood up and grabbed Connor by the collar and slams him into the small wall behind his desk. I jumped at the sudden action.

"Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I'd throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it. So, stop pissing me off... or things are getting nasty." Hank threatens.

As soon as Hank finished his sentence, another officer walks up to us.

"Lieutenant..." The officer stops in front of the desk, "uh... Sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night... It's been seen in the Ravendale district." The officer explains.

"I'm on it." Hank says, still giving Connor a death glare. Then walks away.

Connor fixes himself, and I sigh. "Are you okay Connor?" I ask,

"Yes, nothing is damaged." Connor replies,

We begin on our way to the Ravendale district like the officer said. Once we get there we start with the convenience store. The man running the store said he was robbed by an android and a little girl. We then head to the hotel in the area. We walk inside the little check-in office and see an old man at the desk reading a book.

"Lieutenant Anderson, Detroit police. We're looking for a female android, robbed a store down the road last night. You see anything?" Hank asks the gentleman.

"An android? No... I don't take androids here." The man explained.

Connor raises his hand up and projects an image in his palm, "have you seen anyone that looks like this?" He asks,

"Fuck... I knew there was something weird about her... She came in last night - she was dressed normal, you know... There was no way I could tell." The man said,

"Is it still here?" Hank asks,

"Yeah, probably. Room 28." The man points in the rooms general direction,

"Thank you for your cooperation." I say, as Hank runs out of the office. Connor and I follow not far behind. 

Outside Hank calls for backup, Connor and I start heading up to the room. But as soon as Hank got off the phone he stops us both.

"You two wait in the car." He says,

"What?" I ask,

"I said, wait in the car." 

"Out of the question. I'm coming with you." Connor says,

"Listen, I'm tired of you talkin' back to me. You're a machine, so shut the fuck up and do what I say!" Hank said with anger,

"All I want is to accomplish my mission. I'm sorry if that upsets you." Connor said,

"Wanna see the end of your mission? Stop busting my fucking balls... " Hank walks away with anger written all over his face.

Connor and I follow after him. I wasn't about to wait in the car. I wanted to see and learn about the deviant. We walk up to the room, Hank gives us a double take then signals to us to stay quiet. He slowly opens the door, gun in front of him as he walks into the room. He scans the room waving his gun around then moves to the bathroom. Once it's all clear he drops his arms back to his aides and sighs. Connor stands at the door way looking into the room and I poke my head in from the side. Hank walks back to us.

"It's gone." He sighs,

Connor looks down at the floor and I sigh. "Nothing we could do about that now. What's next is relocating it and surrounding it. It couldn't have gone far without being noticed by someone. Come on let's get started." I say walking toward the stairs.

Hank and Connor follow soon after, I walk up to one of the officers and tell it to look for a woman with a small child that might look distressed, or suspicious in any way. Luckily for us she wasn't far. We got a report of the android being spotted heading toward the train station. We quickly head to the area and there she was. The AX400 android with the little girl, just across the street from the train station.

"There!" I shout pointing in her direction, Connor sprints toward them.

She sees us and pulls the little girl to the train station. They run up to it as soon as the train was leaving, and they make it into the train just as the door closes. Connor stops and watches the train leave with the deviant. He's frustrated and his LED flashes yellow. 

"Dammit." He mutters,

Hank and I catch up to Connor, we both see that he is visibly frustrated about not catching the android. We both sigh, and I approach Connor and pat his shoulder.

"Next time. Now we know what she looks like." I explain and walk away.

We leave the train station and Hank drives us to a small food stand named Chicken Feed. I was a bit hesitant about getting out of the car, but I still got out and follow Hank who was almost hit by a car while running up to the stand. I open the umbrella I brought with me, and walked up with Hank. Once at the little window Hank is greeted by the clerk. They have a small conversation, and I hear Connor approaching us at the window. Another guy starts talking to Hank about gambling and Hank tells him no at first, but then gives in. This was obviously illegal, but that was none of my business so I stay quiet. Connor goes to stand next to the lieutenant with his hands behind his back. I stand on the other side of Hank and wait patiently. 

"What is your problem? Don't you ever do as you're told? Look, you don't have to follow me around like a poodle!" Hank says to Connor, then turns to me. "And you don't have to either. I'm not your parent, why don't you go home or something?"

"I didn't choose to follow you, I wanted to see what kind of food this stand had. Did you forget that I am a human being? I get hungry too." I explained,

Hank scuffed and turned his attention to the man in front of him preparing food.

"I'm sorry for my behavior back at the police station. I didn't mean to be unpleasant." Connor apologized,

"Oh, wow... You've even got a brown-nosing apology program! Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?" Hank chuckles,

The man in the stand turns and hands Hank and I food. "Here you go."

"Ah! Thanks, Gary. I'm starving..." Hank thanks the man, I do as well.

"Don't leave that thing here." Gary points at Connor.

"Huh, not a chance! Follows me everywhere..." Hank says as he walks to a table covered by an umbrella. I follow and so does Connor.

"See..." Hank points at Connor as we approach the table.

I place the small box with the burger on the table and open it to begin to eat. Connor leans his upper body on the table and begins a conversation with Hank.

"This Pedro... He was proposing illegal gambling, am I right?" Connor asks,

"Yeah." Hank answers like as if it wasn't a big deal,

"And you made a bet?" Connor asks,

"Yeah." Hank says confidently,

Connor looks dumbfounded, and I giggle at his face. It's priceless, he couldn't comprehend as to why Hank did so. He then begins another topic.

"I don't want to alarm you, Lieutenant, but I think your friends are engaged in illegal activities..." Connor says,

I giggle again, he's so innocent.

"Well, everybody does what they have to, to get by... As long as they're not hurting anybody, I don't bother 'em." Hank explains,

Again Connor looks confused. Wondering why Hank acted this way and why I was laughing quietly.

"What amuses you Miss. (Y/N)?" Connor asks,

"Haha it's nothing, it's just the look on your face" I chuckle,

Connor looks even more confused now, "am I making a strange face?" He asks,

"No, it's just, you're telling Hank that his "friends" are involved in illegal things, he already knows that and it seems you don't understand why he's letting it slide." I explain,

"I do not. If someone is breaking the law, they should be punished." Connor explains,

"But as Hank said if they're not hurting anyone it's okay. They're just doing what they need to survive." I say,

"I don't understand." Connor says,

I sigh "forget it Connor, you'll probably never understand." 

He looked very confused and defeated at the same time. He thinks for a moment and starts up a new topic. 

"Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?" He asks,

Hank nods slightly, as a sign for Connor to continue. 

"Why do you hate androids so much?" Connor asks,

I pause and glance over at Hank, curious myself, but worried about his reaction. Hank just stares at Connor for a moment, no expression on his face.

"I have my reasons." Hank says, no particular expression in his voice, then continues eating.

I continue to eat as well, feeling the air tense a bit after his answer. Then once again, Connor changes the subject.

"Maybe I should tell you what we know about deviants?" Connor says,

"You read my mind. Proceed." Hank waves his hand for Connor to continue,

Connor turns to me too, giving me a questioning look.

"Hm?" I hum not really sure what he wants, 

"If it is alright with you as well." Connor states,

"Oh! Yes please go right ahead." I say,

"We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating a human emotion." Connor explains,

Hank puts his hand up and interrupts, "In English, please." He says.

"He's saying that they don't actually feel emotion, they just start to mimic human emotions. For example, the android we found in the attic at Carlos Ortiz's home. After being beaten it started to feel fear due to the stress and pressure it was under. Right?" I turn to Connor to confirm my explanation,

"Correct. This can lead to unpredictable behavior." Connor confirms,

Hank takes a sip from his drink, "Emotions always screw everything up... Maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought." Hank looked sympathetic after saying those words.

"Is there anything you'd like to know about me?" Connor asks,

"Hell no..." Hank says immediately, but then changed his mind. "Well, yeah, um... Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?" 

"You think he's goofy? I think he looks pretty good for being a prototype, and he seems more advance then most androids you see today but I guess he has to be advance." I study Connor's LED and features, "it really looks like they put a lot of thought into making you Connor." I state,

"Of course you think he looks good, you're a chick." Hank says,

"That's not what I met, I mean the technology and build of Connor looks good." I sigh,

Connor tilts his head slightly in confusion but then continues, "CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration."

"Well, they fucked up." Hank says with a nod,

"PFFT!" I choke slightly on my food, I swallow then laugh.

Connor for the hundredth time tonight looks confused, as I continue to laugh and Hank still eating his burger.

"Don't listen to him Connor, I think you're pretty cool." I say through chuckles.

"You ever dealt with deviants before?" Hank asks,

"A few months back... A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl... I managed to save her." Connor explains,

"So, I guess you've done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about me?" Hank asks,

I turn to Connor to see what his answer will be, "I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you've received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars." Connor explains,

"Wow." I say quietly,

Hank looks down slightly then up at Connor, "So, what's your conclusion?"

"I think working with an officer with personal issues is an added challenge, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features." Connor says and winks. 

My eyes go big for a second, not sure if that was supposed to mean something or not. But then again Connor isn't like that.

"Alright, what about her? What dirt you got on her?" Hank asks,

I pause and look back and forth between Connor and Hank. I felt nervous.

"You probably don't have anything on me, plus we don't need to know that much about each other since we'll all probably be going our separate ways after the case." I say,

"Unfortunately, I don't have much information on Detective (Y/N) (L/N). Only her date of birth and name, there is no other personal information I could find." Connor explains,

"Good. Let's keep it that way." I say with no particular expression in my voice.

Hank giveS me a confused look, and Connor studies my expression. A second later Connor blinks his eyes a couple times.

"I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away. We should go have a look." Connor looks to the side then back at Hank, "I'll let you two finish your meals. I'll be in the car, if you need me." Connor walks away to the car. Leaving Hank and I alone.

I watch Connor make his way to the car, his back receding from us. "Do you trust him?" I ask,

"What?" Hank asks.

"Do you trust him?" I ask again, turning back to Hank.

He's quiet for a second, "I don't know..."

After Hank and I finished eating, we got back in the car. We drove to the address Connor gave us to begin our investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I also have this story on Wattpad, if you want to check it out there. Hope you enjoyed, and as always have a lovely day 😊❣


	5. Pigeons

Your POV:

It's quiet in the elevator as we go up to our destined floor. Connor had his eyes closed when we arrived to our floor, Hank and I stepped out but Connor stayed a few moments longer. When it looked like Connor wasn't going to move we called out to him. First me then Hank, then back and forth. We looked at each other in confusion then Hank shouted.

"Hey Connor!"

Connor finally snaps his eyes open.

"You ran outta batteries or what?" Hank asks,

"I'm sorry, I was making a report to CyberLife." Connor explains,

"Uh..." Hank hums, Connor still stands in the elevator.

"Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?" Hank asks,

"Are you coming or not?" I ask at the same time.

"No! I'm coming." Connor says then begins to follow us,

We walk to the door of the suspect, on our way Hank asks a couple questions.

"What do we know about this guy?" He asks,

"Not much. Just that s neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding a LED under his cap." Connor answers.

"Is that really all we have to go off of?" I ask, on the floor near the apartment I notice feathers, Connor seemed to notice them too because he had scanned them.

"Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears strange noises, we're gonna need more cops." Hank says,

Connor begins to knock on the door.

"Hey, were you really making a report back in the elevator?" I was curious as to how he was able to do that by just closing his eyes. I knew there was more to it but I wanted to know.

"Correct." Connor answers while facing me,

"Huh..." I think for a moment.

There was no answer to our knock, so Connor knocks again harder.

"Anybody home?" Connor shouts,

There was commotion coming from inside. We all look at each other in slight confusion. Then Connor shouts again.

"Open up! Detroit Police!"

There was even more clatter and noise coming from inside. Hank stands up straight from his previous position of leaning on the wall, pulling out his gun. He pushes us back and tells Connor and I to stay behind him. Connor answers with a got it and I just nod my head. Hank kicks the door down and enters first. He scans through the entrance of the apartment then moves to the next room. Connor then enters but still has me stay behind him. I glance around the small hall of the apartment and the second room Hank cleared. Hank stands in front of the door at the end of the hall ready to kick it down he looks at me and Connor to make sure we're ready then proceeds. As soon as he kicked it open dozens and dozens of birds fly about the room startling Hank. 

"What the fuck is this?!" Hank shouts,

"Pigeons?" I ask myself, Connor and I proceed into the room.

The pigeons scatter as we walk through them, "Jesus, this place stinks..." Hank says,

"Doesn't seem to be anyone here." I said,

"Well, looks like we came for nothing... our man's gone..." Hank said,

Connor and I start to investigate the room, going to each corner and through the rooms. I find an android LED in the sink and a journal in a hole in the wall. Connor scans the walls and writing and an ID on a shelf. The fridge was empty, indicating the suspect is in fact an android. I walk back into the bathroom with Connor so that he can scan the wall. There was a marker on the floor that had been recently used, and a stool tipped over. The suspect was here recently.

"He's not gone." I say,

"No he's not, he was in here recently." Connor says walking into the living room again.

Hank was complaining about the pigeons and Connor and I look around for any other signs that the deviant is still in here. I walk to the closet and open it to see its empty. I look around more and notice the chair sitting in front of it. It's in a strange spot to me. I look up and notice a hole in the ceiling. I step onto the chair and was about to pull myself up when someone popped out at me and pushed me down. He ran pasted me and out the door. Hank shouts and Connor takes off running after it. Hank and I run after them as soon as possible and before we know it they're out of our sight. Once we get on the roof we look over the building and see them running in the distance. 

"Holy shit..." Hank states,

I watch them run off, and look for an easy way to catch up to them.

"Come on!" I pull Hank's arm and run to the stairs.

We get in his car and head toward Connors direction. We drive a couple feet in front of where they could be headed, and run into the building. We made it just as the deviant was about to jump the roof, Hank grabs him but he was stronger and pushes Hank off. Hank stumbled off the edge, I quickly go to grab him. Hank being a full grow man and me being a small teen wasn't the best for this situation. He was beginning to slip out of my hands. I had no way of pulling him up. Half of my body was dangling off the edge with Hank I was trying my hardest to keep him from falling to his maybe death. From the corner of my eye I see Connor come and grab Hank's arms with me and pull him up. We pull Hank back over the edge to safety.

"Shit. OH SHIT! We had it. Fuck." Hank curses while standing up.

"It's my fault, I should have been faster." Connor says,

"What? It's nobody's fault." I huff out, still panting from before.

"You'd have caught it if it weren't for me..." Hank tells Connor, Connor turns to face him.

"That's alright." Hank sighs, "We know what it looks like. We'll find it..."

Hank walks off the the stairs, Connor continues to look out in the direction the android escaped. I huff and walk up to Connor.

"I'm sorry, but thank you for helping me. If you hadn't helped, I think we both would've gone down." I thank him.

Connor turns to look at me, he look bummed.

"Hey Connor." Hank says, we both look at him, "Nothing." Hank waves his hand.

I look toward Connor, who is watching Hank walk away. Then proceed to leave, Connor soon follows. While Connor and I make our way down the stairs, Hank is already in his car waiting for us.

"You did good today Connor. Don't beat yourself up over this." I say and walk up to the car to get in. 

Connor stands at the entrance of the building for a moment more then goes to the car.

~~~~~~~~  
Connor's POV:

I sit in the back seat of the car, my gaze falling on the two humans in front of me. My mind processing what had happened today. I turn my attention to Hank who was driving listening to his heavy metal, an older cop who has many personal issues and needs time to get used to you. He had thanked me in his own way today. And though he may not had said it, I knew he meant it. He is an interesting character and I am able to understand some parts of his behavior while others I don't completely understand yet. I hope I eventually will. I then look at (Y/n) who was looking out the window with a lost look in her eyes. I don't understand her. There isn't much data on her anywhere. I have tried looking her up on Detroit's data base and others. So far all I have learned is that she is 18 years old (if you're not 18, you are now because I just feel that's more appropriate) she lives in an apartment, and her birthday is (mm/dd/year). She is a quiet young girl, nothing unusual about her other then the no information. She is kind, quiet, pretty, and smart. She has extended knowledge about detective work, and is very observant. Interesting. While I was thinking the car comes to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride Hank." (Y/n) says stepping out of the car. 

The building is small and old. Rustic if you want. 

"No prob." Hank replies,

"Bye Connor." She smiles and waves at me,

"Goodbye Detective" I answer.

I watch her walk into the building, then Hank drives away. It's silent between us as Hank drives. His music still playing quietly in the background.

"Sweet girl." Hank says.

"Yes, nice." I reply,

"Do you really not have any information on her Connor?" Hank asks me,

"Correct. She doesn't seem to show up on any data base that exists. No medical records, no criminal records, no records what so ever. Almost like she doesn't exist" I answer,

"Weird. Well maybe if she magically feels like opening up you could learn more about her. Nobody can have no known records. For all we know (Y/n) (L/n) isn't even her real name." Hank says,

"True." I say,

It falls silent again. I look out into the streets of Detroit. It starts raining again. 

'A girl that doesn't exist, but is known by many. Interesting' I think to myself.

I have to make a report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and as always have a magical day 😊💖


	6. Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/s) = your state (Y/c) =your city

Your POV:

After Hank dropped me off it started to rain. There wasn't much for me to do but wait for the next call into work. It's was still surprisingly early. I decided to read a book for a bit since that's all I had with me at the moment. I look out my window that faces the street, and watch the rain pour down onto the buildings and cars outside. It was quiet, peaceful if you want. I couldn't take it anymore, standing up from my chair I look for the portable radio I carry in my backpack. Once I dug it out, I looked for any station available to drown out the silence. It's not always easy being alone. Sometimes having another life form with you is calming, even if they can't talk to you. The station I found was a classical music station. It was better then nothing. I continue my book for as long as I could manage, then decided to nap. I didn't really sleep well last night, so might as well. Laying down on the bed I stare at the ceiling, studying the cracks and popcorn like texture. The music still drowning out the silence of my small apartment. I drift off. I didn't bother with an alarm, I didn't plan to sleep long and I left my ringer on just in case Hank or Connor needed me. Finally sleep over takes me.

There was a pounding on the door. I slowly come out of my slumber and realize the time. It was almost 7 pm, I had napped a bit longer then expected. I sit up and grab my phone to check for messages. There were none. The knock on my door started again, this time a voice came with it.

"Ms. (L/n)?" I hear him say,

I get up and open the door, "Connor?" My voice hoarse from just waking up. "What are you doing here?"

"I apologise for the inconvenience. Did I wake you?" He asks,

"What? No, I should be awake anyway." I say rubbing my eye and checking the time on my phone.

"I see. My apologies for disturbing you, but I received a report of possible murder at a club. A deviant may be involved." He explained,

I sigh and walk back into the apartment, Connor watches me at the door. "How long ago did you get the report?" I ask as I grab my jacket and shoes.

"15 minutes ago. After receiving the report I came to retrieve you." He explained.

I brush my hair quickly and grab my keys. "Is Hank waiting outside?" I ask,

"No. I have yet to inform him of the case. You were closer to the station. I planned on retrieving the Lieutenant after you." Connor said, backing away from the door so I could lock it.

"Okay, let's get going then. Hopefully this case doesn't go cold before we get there." I tell Connor while heading to the stairs.

"Understood. There is a cab waiting for us outside." Connor says.

We get in the cab and head out to find Hank. We went to a small bar, but Hank wasn't there. We decided to check his home since that was the most likely he be since he wasn't at the bar. Connor and I sit in silence during the drive. It wasn't awkward, but it also wasnt the most comfortable. Connor spoke up.

"Where are you from Ms. (Y/n)?" He asked, turning his head and body toward me slightly.

"What?" I was confused as to why he wanted to know this.

"It's called small talk. I heard humans make small talk when they are in close quarters such as this, to feel more comfortable and to get to know each other." Connor explains,

I chuckle a bit, "I know what small talk is Connor, I just don't understand why you want to know where I'm from." It didn't effect his mission if he knew more about me or not. That's why I was confused.

"There isn't much information about you in any system. Which makes it a bit more difficult for me to understand your character. I usually look at information and past records to determine how I should adapt to your personality. From what I have witnessed I have an idea of how to approach you, but it is still not enough to understand you fully. So I would like to make small talk to understand you better." Connor replied.

"Oh haha, well.... There's not a lot about me that is interesting or that you need to know. I understand that you want to work well with me, but it's okay you really don't have to. You're not on my bad side or anything. And I'll let you know when you've crossed a line or something, but so far you've been nothing but kind and easy to work with." I felt somewhat bad for shooting Connor down like that, but there really wasn't anything he needed to know about me.

"I see..." He looked slightly bothered by my statement, but he didn't push it anymore. He looked forward and kept quiet.

I felt bad. I sigh, "(Y/S).... I'm from (Y/s)." I say quietly.

Connor perks up a bit then turns his head toward me again. "(Y/s), may I ask what city?"

"......... (Y/c)." I answer.

"(Y/c)? Interesting. I hear (Y/s) is lovely in autumn." He says,

"Haha I guess. I don't remember." I sigh again, it's true. I don't remember, it's been so long.

"Do you like to travel?" He asks,

I chuckle a bit, "um I guess so, I do a lot of it so I guess I can't say I don't like it. It has its ups and downs." 

"I would like to travel one day. Where would you like to travel next?" He asks, he looked very genuine. It was somewhat funny.

"Uh I'm not sure. I guess I'd like to go to Europe one day maybe Asia? Where would you go Connor? If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" I ask, I really wanted to know. Where would someone like Connor go if he could.

"If I am able to go anywhere... I would go to Europe." Connor answered.

"Really? Never thought of you as that kind of person." 

"What kind of person? I am an Android not a person." He looked a bit confused,

I couldn't help but laugh a bit, "that's not what I meant, I meant your character."

"I see. May I ask one more question?" He's been asking a lot of questions, 

"Why not." I didn't mind to be honest, but I was still a bit sceptical.

"Do you miss (Y/s)?" He asked.

"No...." I didn't have to think about this one. I didn't miss it.

"Why not? Isn't that where you are from? Where your family is?" 

"That's more then one question Connor." I smile,

"I apologise if I have asked to much." He looked a bit worried,

"No you're okay, I was just joking." I chuckle.

The cab came to a stop in front of a small house with Hank's car parked in front. Connor and I got out of the cab and went to the front door. The lights were on, but it was quiet. Connor rang the door bell. We waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. He rang it again. Nothing again. I peek through the window next to the door. I saw a Saint Bernard laying in the living room and the entry of the kitchen. Connor checked the other window.

"Anything?" I ask as he returns to the door.

"I didn't see anything." He says,

I knock again just in case and when yet again nothing happened we walked around the outside of the house. Connor went to check the car and I went around to the side. There was another window, I peeked through and saw the old man laying on the floor.

"CONNOR!" I shouted, and Connor came running over.

He looked through the window, "Lieutenant Anderson?" Connor calls, obviously Hank didn't reply. "Stand back."

I did as instructed, and Connor raised his elbow to the window. He moves back a bit and jumps inside. He lands on his back with a thud. I rush to the now broken window.

"Jesus are you okay?" I ask,

"Yes." He answers, just as he was about to get up the Saint Bernard from earlier was now face to face with Connor. He was growling slightly and held Connor's gaze.

"Easy... Sumo... I'm your friend, see?" He chuckles a bit, slight panic in his voice. Connor raised his hand in defense. "I know your name... I'm here to save your owner..." He explains to the beast of a dog.

Sumo walks away with a huff and Connor finally stands.

"Jesus that scared me, are you okay?" I ask through the window.

"Yes I'm okay. Do you need help getting through?" He asks,

"Just unlock it and I'll climb through." I answer,

He does as asked and I open the window, i didn't want to cut myself on the broken glass that still stuck to the frame. Connor helps me through a bit, and once I am fully in the house we walk over to Hank. We kneel down and Connor scans him.

"He is fine, he is just unconscious due to drinking." Connor tells me,

"That's good I guess." I look at the gun on the floor near Hank's hand. I frown thinking about what could have happened.

"Lieutenant?" Connor calls out to Hank. He taps his face lightly to try to wake him up. 

"Hank?" I call out,

"Wake up, Lieutenant!" Connor calls again, Hank grumbles and moves his head slowly waking up.

Connor then slaps Hank across the face to fully wake him up. Hank grunts on impact and I gasp from surprise.

"It's me, Connor. And Ms. (Y/n) is with me too." Connor says.

Hank groans and shakes his head. When it appears that Hank isn't getting up anytime soon, Connor starts to pick him up.

"I'm going to sober you up for your own safety." Connor grabs Hank's arm and Hank starts to shout.

"Hey!... Leave me alone, you fuckin' Android!" Hank shouts,

"I have to warn you, this may be unpleasant." Connor explains 

"It's okay Hank calm down." I try to calm him but it doesn't work.

"Get the fuck outta my house!" Hank says,

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I need you." Connor ignores Hank's protest. "Thank you in advance for your cooperation." Connor says, pulling Hank onto his feet.

"Hey! Get the fuck outta here!" Hank protests again, 

"Ms. (Y/n) do you mind grabbing his other side?" Connor asks,

"Huh? Oh of course." I duck underneath Hank's other arm and grab his lower back to support him.

Hank groans in protest yet again, as we start to drag him into the bathroom.

"Sumo! Attack!" Hank shouts, 

Said dog just barks and lays his head back down onto the floor.

"Good dog." Hank praises, I giggle a bit at this. It was funny to see. "Attack!" He shouts one again but this time nothing happened.

We continue to drag Hank to the bathroom, and once at the door we lean him against the wall so that I can open the door.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Hank comments,

I quickly fling the door open so Connor can walk him in. 

"Ah! Leave me alone, you asshole! I'm not going anywhere..." Hank grabs onto the doorframe to try and prevent Connor from pulling him into the bathroom.

I go around them and unhook Hank's fingers from the frame. Connor places him on the edge of the tub. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Hank asks, almost falling completely into the tub,

I sigh and walk over to the two. Hoping Hank will just cooperate for just a second.

"I don't want a bath, thank you." Hank says waving his hand and standing up.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. It's for your own good." Connor says while shoving Hank back down into the tub. Connor looks at the faucets and proceeds to turn one.

"Connor what are yo-" my answer was found when the water started to run on Hank and he started to scream.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Hank shouted,

Connor did as instructed, and Hank sighed in relief. I sighed as well, jeez was Connor being harsh. Hank was still in the tub, panting from the excitement. His head finally clear he look at me then Connor then me and back at Connor. A very confused look on his face he asked.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"A homicide was reported 43 minutes ago. I couldn't find you at Jimmy's bar, so I came to see if you were at home." Connor explained,

Hank looks towards me, "what about you?"

"Connor picked me up after receiving the report, we went to go get you and ended up here." I shrugged.

"Jesus, I must be the only cop in the world that gets assaulted in his own home by his own fuckin' android and a teenage girl... Can't you just leave me alone?" Hank sighs out,

I felt bad for bothering him, but we did have a case to solve. And I wasnt an official officer of the DPD so I couldn't just go alone, neither could Connor.

"You seem to have personal issues. You should consult a professional who can help you." Connor suggested.

I knew that wasn't going to go smoothly, Lord knows he's only trying to help but boy was he bad at it. And I was right about Connor's words Hank grew furious.

"Beat it! You hear me?! Get the hell outta here!" Hank stood up, he wabbled back and almost fell back into the tub.

Connor grabbed him by the torso and gently places him back down onto the tubs edge. I felt a bit anxious about being in Hank's house now, maybe I should've waited outside.

"I understand. It probably wasn't interesting anyway..." Connor said,

"Huh?" I was confused. Connor turns in my direction and shoots a look. I got a bit flustered but understood.

"Oh yeah, a man found dead in a sex club downtown... Doesn't sound like our cup of tea." I shrug, and cross my arms.

"Guess they'll have to solve the case without us..." Connor shrugs and walks toward me to the door. We both stop and wait at the door for his response.

"You know, probably wouldn't do me any harm to get some air... There're some clothes in the bedroom there." Hank pointed to the room across the way.

"I'll get them." I said turning to the room,

I rummage through the closet and hear footsteps approach me. I turn my head slightly to see Connor.

"Thank you for your assistance." He says,

"Of course, had to convince him one way or another. Now what does he want to wear?" I ask

Connor shouts in Hank's direction, "what do you want to wear?"

"Whatever." Hank responds,

"Hmm, well he has awful taste in clothing. Which one is the lesser of the evils?" I ask Connor.

He looks through the outfits and points to a streaky flashy blue shirt. "I suggest this one, it isn't as bad as the rest." 

"Haha alright I guess." I grab it from the closet and we head back to Hank.

When re-entering the bathroom, Hank is now puking in the toilet. I grimace and set the clothes onto the sink for him to change into. Connor looks slightly confused and worried.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant?" He asks,

Hank coughs but answers, "Yeah... Yeah... Wonderful... Just a... Give me five minutes, okay?" 

"K well, clothes are on the sink. We'll be out here if you need anything." I answer,

Connor and I exit the bathroom and wait in the living room for Hank. Connor goes around the room scanning and examining things. The TV is on in the living room, its on the news channel. I turn it off and go over to sumo and pet him for a bit. Connor comes over and stared at me and the dog. I scoot a bit and motion for him to pet him. He looks curious and kneels down. He hovers his hand over the slumbering beast and very gently rests his hand on Sumos back. Connor pats the dog and stands to his feet. He looks satisfied. I look around a bit noticing the music and art in the living room. Then I noticed Connor in the kitchen holding a picture frame.

"What's that Connor?" I ask,

Connor shows me that picture, it's a little boy. "I believe it is a photo of Hank's deceased son." 

"Oh...." I frown at the photo. It makes sense.

I set the picture back where it was, Connor is examining the gun on the floor. He says nothing about it. We both know what Hank was thinking or what Hank wants, it breaks my heart a little. As soon as Connor set the gun down Hank walks out of the bathroom. He look ridiculous in his shirt. I snicker a bit and Conner has a slight smile on his face. Hank gives us both an awkward half smile. Sumo comes trotting over to us.

"Be a good dog, Sumo." Hank tells him. 

"Shall we?" I ask,

"Yeah let's go." Hank answers.

With that we all leave Hank's home and head to the club to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 😊Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. And as always have a superb day 🥰


	7. Eden club

Your POV: 

The car ride was quiet, due to Hank having a splitting hangover. Connor drove us, which came as a shock to me I didn't think he even knew how to drive. After some time we finally made it to the club in question. As we pulled up to the sidewalk the neon pink letters reflected on the window of the car. 

"Aw.... Feels like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull..." Hank groaned, "you sure this is the place?" 

"It's the address in the report." Connor responded,

"Right... Okay... Let's get going." Hank sighed,

Getting out the light of the sign shined down on all three of us. 

"Sexiest Androids in town... Now I know why you insisted on coming here!" Hank commented,

I get a little flustered about thinking about Connor in that kind of situation, but try to quickly brush it off. As we continue to walk down the bright pink hallway. The glass doors slide open to reveal a hall of androids in tubes. Looking down to avoid staring I continue to follow the path Connor's feet are making in front of me. The top of my head suddenly bumps into something though. I look up to see Connor studying a female Android in a tube at the end of the hallway. She's smiling and moving her body side to side. I blush thinking about what might be going through Connor's mind.

"Connor!" Hank's voice breaks my thoughts. I look to see he's already on the other side of the door, and scurry over to him, 

"the fuck are you doing?" Hank asks Connor who is still standing in front of the tube.

"Coming Lieutenant." Is all Connor says as he starts to follow us into the club.

Walking into the club wasnt the hard part, that was yet to come. What the worst thing was, was being surrounded by tons of half naked Androids dancing on poles. Human or not it's still nudity. The bright colors and music of the shady club blinded me. It was stuffy and warm, the worst combo to ever have in a place. Hank, Connor and I walked into the club further to find our crime scene. In the distance we hear a man having a conversation with officer Collins. 

"Hey, Hank!" He greets,

"Hey, Ben. How's it goin'?" Hank greets,

"Oh I see you brought your gang with you." Ben nods in mine and Connor's direction,

"It's nice to see you again officer Collins." I greet,

"It's that room there. Oh, uh, by the way... Gavin's in there too." Ben looks apologetic,

"Oh great. A dead body and an asshole, just want I needed..." Hank grumbles,

From what I can recall, Gavin was the detective that took the Android away on my first night. He did seem like a dick, but I don't want to judge so quickly. We proceed into the room to be met with two bodies. One of a man and the other of an Android, there were also two officers. If I remember correctly, the officer in the uniform was Chris and the man looking annoyed in the corner with his arms crossed was Gavin. The man's body was on the bed with a blanket over his waste, and the Android's body was laying on the floor near the door. Gavin turns his attention to us as soon as we walk through the door.

"Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet, I see you've taken up babysitting too... The fuck are you three doin' here?" He asks with attitude,

"We've been assigned all cases involving androids." Connor answers, 

"Oh yeah? Well, you're wasting your time." Having turned his attention back to the body on the bed, "Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle." Gavin laughs at the body then turns to his fellow officer still laughing, 

Hank nods his head lazily, "We'll have a look anyway, if you don't mind." 

Gavin scuffs and turns to leave, "come on, let's go... It's, uh, starting to stink of booze in here..." He comments as he walks past us waving his hand. He stops for a second to looks me up and down and snickers, he continues to walk out making sure to bump into Connor on the way.

"Jerk." I say loud enough for him to hear me,

He looks back and scuffs, while I glare daggers at his receding back. "Night, Lieutenant." Chris says and follows Gavin. 

Once they're both gone, we start our investigation. Connor goes straight to the Android on the floor and examines her body. I walk over to the bed to study the man's dead body.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! Argh, Connor you're so disgusting..." I hear Hank shout, looking back I see that Connor was sampling some blue blood. 

"Think I'm gonna puke again..." Hank comments, 

I sigh and go back to examining the body. I notice the bruise marks on his neck and the lifelessness in his open eyes. I've seen so many dead bodies in my life. I should be used to the look, but it always makes me slightly uneasy. I feel the thumps of feet approach me and see Connor coming over. He quickly scans the victim and I can see he's processing something. 

"What'd you learn Connor?" I ask, stepping back to give him room.

"He didn't die of a heart attack, he was strangled." He concludes,

"I noticed the bruises, but I thought it could've just been rough play. Was it her?" I pointed at the Android on the ground that Connor was now kneeling over.

"She's not wrong Connor, could've just been a bit to rough on their part." Hank commented,

Connor was touching and scanning the android, "the only way to access it's memory is to reactivate it." He explains.

"Think you can do it?" Hank asks,

Connor hovers his hand over her stomach and the skin slowly peals back to reveal the white plastic underneath.

"It's badly damaged... If I can, it'll only be for a minute, maybe less..." He explains while pressing in the plate to access the wires and tubes running through it's body. 

"I just hope it's long enough to learn something." Connor says while connecting some wires,

It was strange seeing an Android work on another Android. It was already strange seeing it's insides. As soon as Connor connected a certain wire the Tracy jolted and gasped back to life. She quickly got up and scurried back against the wall. She was obviously scared and looked around at us with confusion and fear. Connor slowly approached her.

"Calm down... Everything's alright. All we want is to know what happened." He said calmly,

She looked toward the bed "Is he... Is he dead?" She asked,

"Tell me what happened" Connor said, still in a calm tone,

"He started... Hitting me... Again... And again." She explained, 

"Did you kill him?" Connor asked,

"No...no, it wasn't me... " She was still panicked.

"Who killed that man if it wasn't you?" Connor asked firmly,

"I... I don't know, I was in shutdown. I... I didn't see anything..." She shook out, 

"Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?" Connor was trying to ask as many questions as possible before she shutdown again.

"He wanted to play with two girls... That's what he said, there were two of us..." She explained.

"Where did the other Android go? Did it say anything?" It sounded like Connor was getting desperate, it looked like the android might shut down any second.

And I was right, as soon as Connor finished his question the Tracy stopped. She froze and stopped working. Connor sighed and stood up.

"So, there was another android... This happened over an hour ago, it's probably long gone..." Hank sighed,

"No... It couldn't go outside dressed like that unnoticed... It might still be here" Connor claimed,

"You really think it'd stick around having done what it did?" I asked,

"It is a possibility..." Connor trailed off a bit, he was thinking.

"Think you could find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?" Hank asked, 

"Deviants aren't easily detected." Connor answered,

"Ah, shit..." Hank mumbled,

"Well..." I trail off "there's gotta be some other way.." I mumble as we start to walk out the room. 

"Maybe an eyewitness? Somebody who saw it leaving the room... I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. You let me know if you think of anything. And stick together." Hank said, 

Once out of the room I look around for any cameras or anything that could tell us where the second android went. I notice Connor staring at the Android in a tube across the way. He then makes his way toward the tube.

"Connor?" I follow behind him, wondering what he's thinking?

He placed his hand on the panel to try and purchase her. The machine denies him.

"C-Connor, what are you doing." My face heats up a bit, I know he's not trying to do that stuff but it's still an image that pops into my head.

"Ms. (Y/n), can you rent this traci for me please." He turn to ask me,

"I- What?!"

"Please Ms. (Y/n) just trust me."

"No I trust you Connor, that just took me by surprise." I shake of my flustered state and place my hand on the panel. 

The panel asks me if I wanted to confirm my purchase. It told me the price and asked me to place my hand on the scanner.

"$30... That's kinda a lot of money..." I mumble,

"Do not worry detective I will pay you back." Connor says standing in front of the tube waiting for it to be opened.

I sigh "let's just hope she actually saw something." I place my hand on the screen and the tube opens.

The Traci steps out and greets us, and tells us to follow her to a room. Connor grabs her arm and his synthetic skin retracts. 

"Whoa... What's going on..." I question quietly,

After about a second Connor let's go and turns to me.

"It saw something." He says,

"What did it see, what happened?" I ask,

"Hey! What the fuck are you guys doing over here?" Hank asks walking toward us and eyeing the Traci with confusion.

"Lieutenant I have a lead." Connor spoke,

"What are you talking about?" Hank asks with even more confusion written on his face.

"Connor said the android saw something. Did you find out where the deviant went?" I ask,

"Yes. It's a blue haired Traci. Club policy is to wipe the androids' memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we wanna find another witness!" Connor said in a hurry, he was looking around for any other android that might of seen anything.

He walked over to a Traci dancing on a pole. "Let's try this on." He grabs her hand and scans,

"This better be worth it..." Hank says.

"He knows what he's doing. Let's just do our best to help." I tell Hank.

"It saw the blue haired Traci. I know which way it went!" Connor makes his way back into the club itself,

"Great let's go!" Hank and I follow Connor closely, 

"There are androids everywhere, how are we goin' to know which one saw the Traci with blue hair?" Hank asks while Connor connects with another Android.

"With luck I suppose..." I sigh as we make our way to the red room. 

In the red room Connor makes his way to a tube and asks Hank to open it, Hank grumbles a bit about having to buy the Android but complies. Once Connor scans the Android we make our way to the blue room. Luckily the club was basically empty so we didn't have to deal with people moving about. Connor checks a room but to no luck the Traci wasn't in there. He goes to scan a couple more Androids, but nothing happened. Connor looked frustrated that he wasn't find anything and as the time went on we were cutting it close. Finally Connor scans the janitor android that was cleaning nearby.

"I know where it went! Follow me." He says and heads to a staff door.

"Fucking-A. This is crazy..." Hank commented,

We walk down the small hallway to another door, but before we could open it Hank stops us.

"Wait... I'll take it from here." He steps in front of us and pulls out his gun. He gives us a small signal to follow but stay behind him. 

We walk down the stairs into a warehouse that was dimly lit. There were just androids standing along the walls. It was bit unsettling.

"Shit... We're too late..." Hank sighs,

I slump slightly but see Connor kneel on the ground to analyze something. He touches the substance on the floor and brings it to his lips to lick it. he then stands and follow an invisible path.

"Blue blood..." I whisper when I see the little puddle on the floor. I watch Connor closely. 

Connor walks to the end of the room and looks closely at the androids standing in a crowd along the wall. I notice that he spots something, but before anything could be said a short haired Traci lunges at Connor.

"Connor!" I shout and run toward them to aid Connor.

The android pushes Connor against a pillar and he struggles to get her off. I try my best to pulls her off but she shoves me back. Hank had run over when he realized what was happening.

"DONT MOVE!" He shouts pointing his gun at the hostel android fighting Connor.

The blue haired Traci had popped out from the rest and jumped Hank. She fought Hank for his gun. I quickly got up to help Hank, shoving her off of him with a shoulder tackle. It looked like Connor was able to handle himself, so I focused on helping Hank. The blue haired Traci only stumbled and charged back at us, shoving me and tackling Hank making him drop the gun. The gun flew across the floor under a pallet. I saw from the corner of my eye that Connor was pinned under the other Traci and she was ready to stab him with a screwdriver. I got up and tackled the Traci to the ground before she was able to do any damage. 

"(Y/N)!" Connor shouted, he ran toward me and the Traci and pushed her away from me before she could harm me with the screwdriver she still held. I heard a thud and saw Hank struggling with the blue haired Traci. I ran to his aid managing to get her off of him. She pushed me against a toolbox and threw me over it. She ran outside to where Connor and the other Traci had disappeared to. Scurrying back into my feet I run after her, Hank following close behind. I see the blue Traci pick up the other Traci and they are about to run. Before they could I grab the short haired Traci's wrist but they shove me back into Hank. The impact had forced us into the wall and Hank had dropped his gun again. 

"QUICK! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Hank shouts.

Connor gets up from the floor and grabs the Tracis climbing the fence. They both attack him and I run to help. One Traci is on his back and the other grabs a pipe and hits him with it. Connor quickly recovers and tackles the Traci with the pipe causing her to drop it. I tackle the other Traci and try to get her down. Stumbling and shoving, in all the commotion Connor manages to grab Hank's gun. The blue haired Traci shoves me against a wall and bangs my head against it hard. My vision blurs a bit and I fall to the ground. Luckily I didn't black out, and the Traci rushes off toward the fence. 

"(Y/N)!" I hear Connor's voice, Hank rushes over to me,

Connor was knocked down with a kick. He gets up and the Tracis stand before him. The blue haired one steps forward and begins to explain her story.

"When that man broke the other Traci I knew I was next... I was so scared... I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't... And so I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed... Until he stopped moving..." She went on while Connor just listen with a straight face, "I didn't mean to kill him... I just wanted to stay alive... Get back to the one I love." The short haired Traci went to stand beside her and held her hand. They exchanged a caring look, "I wanted her to hold me in her arms again... Make me forget about the humans.. their smell of sweat and their dirty words..." She explained as she glanced over at me and Hank.

"Come on, let's go." The short haired Traci said tugging the other Traci's arm. 

They ran toward the fence and climbed it quickly. Once on the other side the ran off into the night. Hank had helped me up and stood me on my feet, but he still held my shoulders to help me balance.

"It's probably better this way..." Hank commented, grabbing Connor's attention. 

Connor glanced back at Hank but still stared at the direction the Tracis had fled. He sighed quietly. I groaned in pain of my throbbing head, and wobbled as I walked.

"You okay kid?" Hank asked,

"Yeah I'm fine I just need so-" before I could finish my sentence I was falling over with my vision fading to black. 

~~~~~  
Connor's POV:

We had started to walk back inside the club. (Y/n) had been injured during our struggles against the Traci. I scan her quickly to ensure she was okay. 67% chance of fainting. Head injury, minor, no major damage. It seemed like she would be okay, but she wobbled a bit as she walked.

"You okay kid?" Hank had asked,

"Yeah I'm fine I just need so-" before she could finish her sentence she began to fall over. I quickly run to catch her before she could hit the floor. I do another scan to make sure she was okay.

"Jesus Christ! Is she okay?!" Hank asks with panic,

"Yes, she will be fine Lieutenant. She just needs to rest and to ice the back of her head." I answer, I pick her up bridal style and proceed out the club. 

Once in the Lieutenant's car we drive to a drug store to buy an ice pack, and the Lieutenant also buys some alcohol. I sit in the back seat with (Y/n) and ice her injury. Hank's music plays quietly as he drives. (Y/n) stirs in her sleep a bit, but other then that she's fine. After about 10 minutes she comes to again.

"What... What happened?" She asks, wincing a bit as she sits up.

"You had a minor head injury and fainted. I had to carry you to the Lieutenant's car and we stopped by a drug store to buy you an ice pack." I explain to her,

"How long have I been out?" She asked,

"You've only been out for 30 minutes." I tell her,

"I'm sorry to be a bother..." She rubs her head a bit and straightens out her shirt.

"You were no bother at all." I tell her, 

She glances over at me and holds out her hand a bit. I look at her open hand and tilt my head, a little confused on what she was doing. She seems to have sense my confusion.

"Uh the ice pack, can I have it?" She asks,

"Oh of course..." I hand her the ice pack and focus my attention to the seat in front of me.

"You feeling alright kid?" Hank asks,

"Yeah I'm fine. Uh where are we going?" She questions,

"Well I planned on taking you home, but seeing as you're okay I'm goin' make a stop." Hank explains,

"Alright..." Is all she says,

We all sit in silence after that, waiting to see where Hank planned on taking us. The only thing keeping the silence from being uncomfortable is the fast music that plays from the radio. My mind wonders back to the case tonight. Why didn't I shoot when I had the chance? Why did I react so strongly to (Y/n) being in danger? In that moment when I saw her hurt it was like my body had stopped working and acted on its own. Do I have a bug? I scan myself, but nothing came up. I glance over to (Y/n) who is staring out the window. She looked calm and lost in thought. I look out my window to see the city moving by.

"Thanks by the way... For carrying me to the car... Hope I wasn't to heavy..." She says while still looking out the window,

"You're welcome, and no you weren't heavy at all..." I say, I study her features for a moment, then go back to looking out my window.

After a few more minutes of driving Hank finally comes to a stop at a park. He gets out and goes over to a bench with the six pack of beer, and settles down on it. After a second (Y/n) follows and stands next to the old man on the bench. I stay in the car for a bit longer. I watch them closely seeing how they interact. They talk for a moment then (Y/n) walks to the railing dividing the park from a river. She learns her upper body against it and watches the city in the night. She looks peaceful. And Hank looks tired. After a couple minutes I finally decided to step out and join them. Humans are very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter 😊 let me know what you think. And as always have a super day❤️


	8. Feelings?

Your POV:

I lean against the cold railing in the park. Crossing my arms and resting my head, I sigh and leave a cloud that disappears into the night. Finally focusing my attention to the view in front of me helped me ease my mind. It was beautiful, the city at night. It look peaceful from a distance, and the river reflected all the lights. The sprinkles of light in the water danced wonderfully as the river flowed. Ever since I came too I've been thinking about the Tracis that ran off. It made me sad in a way. They just wanted to be together, was that so wrong? What right did we have to try and stop them. It really did seem like they were in love. I hear footsteps approaching, and turn my head to look over my shoulder. Connor finally got out of the car and stood next to Hank, who sat on the top of the bench drinking his bitter booze. I turn my attention back to the scenery in front of me. I listen carefully to their conversation. 

"Nice view, huh? I used to come here a lot before..." Hank stops his sentence and takes a sip of his beer. Its silent after that.

Connor turns his attention to Hank and breaks the silence. "Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?"

"Do all androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?" Hank asks with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Why are you so determined to kill yourself?" Connor asks,

I wince myself at this question, but curiosity got the best of me and I didn't interfere.

"Some things, I just can't forget... Whatever I do, they're always there... Eating away at me...I don't have the guts to pull the trigger... So, I kill myself a little everyday... That's probably difficult for you to understand, huh, Connor? Nothing very rational about it..." Hank explains, and takes a long sip of his beer.

It was heartbreaking to hear. To know that Hank struggles with so much, but still gets up in the morning and lives on. I admire that, yet I envy him at the same time. He may not know it and he may not want to believe it, but he is brave.

"Before, what?" Connor's voice breaks the silence again.

"Hm?" Hank acknowledges,

"You said "I used to come here a lot before". Before what?" He questions,

"Before..." There was a long pause before Hank continued, "before nothin'..."

I hear Connor's footsteps get closer and I glance back at him. He stops midway between me and Hank.

"We're not making any progress on this investigation... The deviants have nothing in common. They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places... " Connor sounded confused,

"Well, there must be some link." Hank comments.

"What they have in common is this obsession with rA9... It's almost like some kind of... myth. Something they invented that wasn't part of their original program... " Connor explains,

"Androids believing in God... Fuck, what's this world coming to?" Hank comments again and takes another long sip of his beverage.

"You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant... Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden club?" Connor asks,

I turn my head in their direction and watch Connor approach Hank a bit. He's standing a couple feet away, Hank looks at him carefully before answering.

"Those two girls... They just wanted to be together... They really seemed in love..." Hank thought for a moment. The crazy old man read my mind...

"You seemed troubled, Lieutenant... I didn't think machines could have such an effect on you... " Connor said ironically, this took me by surprise.

"What about you, Connor?..." Hank asked taking a large swig of his beer and standing from the bench, "You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?" Hank approached Connor. They were face to face now.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner... Your buddy to drink with... Or just a machine... Designed to accomplish a task." Connor says,

I watch them carefully, the air around them started to feel dangerous and heavy.

"You could've shot those two girls, but you didn't. Why didnt you shoot, Connor?" Hank shoved Connor back a bit.

I stand straight from my previous position on the railing. Ready to seperate them in case things got physical.

"Hm? Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?" Hank asks, taking small step closer to Connor.

Connor was silent for a second before he answered. His LED spinning yellow. "No... I just..." He glanced back at me for a second. "decided not to shoot. That's all." He explained,

Hank pulls his gun out and holds it at Connor's forehead. I step forward a bit.

"Hank?" I ask with worry, he gives me a look to stay put. I stay but my body twitches in it's spot wanting to move forward and stop him.

"But are you afraid to die, Connor?" Hank asks, 

"I would certainly find it regrettable to be... interrupted... before I can finish this investigation." Connor answered.

"Connor...." I whisper.

"What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?" Hank asks his voice laced with anger.

"I doubt there's a heaven for androids." 

"Having existential doubts, Connor? Sure you're not going deviant too?" Hank pushes,

"I self-test regularly. I know what I am, and what I am not." Connor keeps a straight face.

Hank's hand shakes and he drops his arm down to his side. I left out a sigh of relief, but I am furious. To know that's what Connor thinks gets my blood boiling. It's like he doesn't care about himself. I know that's his programming but still, it's sad. Hank walks to the bench to grab another beer. He starts to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Connor asks,

"To get drunker... I need to think." Hank walks off to his car. He looks back at me, but I just wave goodbye. He takes it as a signal that it's okay and leaves. 

After he leaves I let out a big sigh, and turn back to the railing to lean on again. I hear Connor approach and lean slightly next to me. I glance at him and he's watching the view in front of us. It's silent.

"Why didn't you shoot Connor?" I break the silence.

He looks in my direction then back in front of him. "I'm not quite sure." 

"What if Hank did shoot you right now? What would have happened?" I ask.

"I would simple come back in another body, and carry on with our mission. It would be a minor inconvenience but nothing more then that." He explained.

"Do you not care about what happens to you?" I ask another question.

"You are asking a lot of questions, Ms. (Y/n). To put it simple, I am a machine that was built for a specific task, and I will do anything in my power to accomplish my mission even if it means putting myself in danger. Unlike humans I am able to be repaired and come back anytime I am damaged." He answers.

"Do you not realize that you dying or being damaged is a big inconvenience to us? I'm not talking about the mission. I'm talking about in general." I turn to him. "You are important Connor. Not just to the mission. You are a part of our team, we work together to solve this case. You shouldn't have to put yourself in danger to solve it. You have me and Hank to help you. Even though Hank is a bit difficult, he'll still help." I explain.

He looked confused. "I... I think I understand, Ms. (Y/n)."

"(Y/n)... I told you before to just call me (Y/n)..." I sigh and look back to the city.

It's quiet again between us. The cold wind passes by, sending a shiver down my back. It began to snow. I puff out a cloud and sigh yet again.

"Why are you so concerned about me?" He asks,

I look up at him for a moment, meeting with his chocolate hues. "Because you care enough to want to know about me... You're probably the closest thing I've had to a friend in a while." I tell him. Looking back to the city.

"(Y/n)..." I look back at him again, his stare is curious. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Haha shoot..." I chuckle,

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

".... I'm still trying to figure that out for myself... I've been on the road so long, I have no where to call home... I wonder around helping everyone, but myself... Sometimes I think I solve other people's problems so I can avoid my own." I stare into the water below. "Maybe I'm waiting for the day I'm able to just disappear without anyone noticing." I sigh for the 100th time tonight.

Connor's LED is yellow. He's trying to process everything I said. Similar to what Hank said earlier.

"Human are very complicated to understand. You seem to have personal issues, I suggest talking to a professional." He says,

I laugh lightly, "treating me like Hank now? Funny... But there's no one out there that can help me with my monsters. There are some battles that are better to fight alone." I explain to the curious android.

"I will help you." I hear,

"What?" I chuckle a bit,

"I will help you with your "battle", you called it." Connor says,

"Why would you? I don't think you should." I say,

"You said earlier that we are a part of a team. That it is okay to help each other. I will help you with your "battle" and you will help me with my investigation." Connor seemed really confident about this idea.

I laugh a little then stands straight. "Sure if you want." I dig into my pocket for my wallet. I pull out a token with the words "wish token" engraved in it.

"Here." I hand the coin to Connor. It was about the same size as the coin he plays with.

"What is this?" He questions.

"It's a wish token. I've had it for years, but never used it. Could never think of what to use it for. Im giving it to you as a sort of... Bond? I guess what I'm trying to say is, you cannot put yourself in danger no matter what, because if you die I can't get my coin back. And you'll never be able to use it."

"Why would I need a wish?" He looked confused.

"You never know when you'll need it. Plus I know you do coin tricks so if you want you could use that one too." I put my wallet back into my pocket and check the time. 

"Thank you..." He says,

"No problem. Jeez it's late, I better get home." I say turning on my heels.

"Ill walk you." Connor says,

"Are you sure? It's just down that way, I can go by myself. You probably want to get home anyway."

"It's no trouble, Im in no rush to get anywhere." He says as we start walking.

The walk to my apartment was nice. He tried to make small talk again, asking me about my favorite color, or how I like the weather. It was cute.   
Once we made it to my door it was time to say goodbye to the curious android.

"I really appreciate you taking me home." I say pulling my keys out.

"It was my pleasure, I enjoyed your company." He tells me.

I blush a bit, then suddenly the image of the Tracis pops into my head. I turn to face Connor.

"Connor..." 

"Hm?" He tilts his head slightly.

"Back at the club... Those Tracis... They really did seem to be in love... Are we really trying to stop things like that?" I ask, my mind was jumping all over the place, I couldn't even get my question out right.

"Those androids were only stimulating the emotion. Deviants have the tendency to do that, they're not feeling real emotion." He explained,

"....I see...." I open my door and walk in slightly, "it was nice talking to you tonight. Thanks again. Goodnight Connor." I smile a bit.

"It was nice talking to you too, and it was my pleasure. Goodnight, (Y/n)." He responds,

With that I shut the door slowly. Wondering about the events that occured tonight. I thought about the Tracis, and how they actually seemed to love each other. I thought about Hank and his struggles with life and dealing with his son's death. I thought about Connor, and how even though he says he's not deviant. He still manages to show emotions, like if he was learning little by little. I kick off my shoes and shrug off my sweater. I plop down onto my bed, laying down on my back I stare at the ceiling. I remembered mine and Connors conversation. I called him a friend. I barely know him though. I slowly drift into a deep sleep. A dreamless slumber. Is it possible to we're wrong about deviants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 💕 Let me know what you think and as always have a supreme day 😊


	9. The Tower

Your POV:

The next day Hank, Connor and I were called to the Stanford tower about an android break in. The androids in question has broadcasted a message to the entire city. This was a big step for the revolution. It was around 4 pm, and right now we were riding the elevator to the scene of the crime. The flipping of a coin was the only sound among us. Connor did his tricks with his coin as we waited for our stop. He wasn't using the coin I gave him last night, it disappointed me a bit, but maybe he just forgot. This was the first time I was able to see his tricks up close, the very first time I ever saw him doing his tricks was at the precinct when he was standing at Hank's desk and I was getting a coffee from the breakroom. When I returned he had stopped. Hank suddenly grabs the coin from Connor with a irritated growl, and shoves it in his pocket.

"You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor." Hank growls out through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Lieutenant." Connor replied,

The elevator finally comes to a stop with an automated voice announcing it, and we step out to find officers scattered among the hall. We were greeted by officer Miller.

"Hey, Hank..." Chris says and tips his hat to me and Connor.

"Shit, what's going on here? There was a party and nobody told me about it?" Hank replied,

"Yeah, it's all over the news, so everybody's butting their nose in... Even the FBI wants a piece of the action..." Chris explains,

"Ah Christ, now we got the Feds on our back... I knew this was gonna be a shitty day... So want do we got?" Hank asks,

"Oh great..." I whisper, 'all I need is an agent asking me what I'm doing here and what makes me qualified to help with an investigation.' I think to myself.

Connor heard my whisper and gave me a confused look, I just smile and follow Hank.

"A group of four androids... They knew the building, and they were very well organized. I'm still trying to figure out how they got this far without being noticed." Chris says, 

We walk by a couple officers talking about what they've checked already. They didn't really provide much information on the subject at hand. As we continue down the hall, Chris finished filling us in on the case.

"They attacked two guards in the hallway... They probably thought the androids were coming to do maintenance. They got taken down before they could react... " 

Hank stops for a moment to study the desk in front of the door. There's an officer behind it with a tablet taking notes. I look around the hall seeing if there were any possible clues. Nothing.

"One of the station employees managed to get away. He's in shock, not sure when we'll be able to talk to him... " Chris continues.

"How many people were working here?" I ask, seeing how four androids managed to get this far really was a mystery,

"Just two employees and three androids. The deviants took the humans hostage and broadcast their message live. They made their getaway from the roof." Chris answered,

Hank took a second to examine the doorway and it's surroundings. Connor and I stood at the door out of his way. He really seemed focus.

"The roof?" Hank asked,

"Yeah, they jumped with parachutes... We're still trying to figure out where they landed, but the weather's not helping... If you want to take a look at the video broadcast by the deviants, it's on that screen over there." Chris finished,

We finally made our way into the broadcasting room. There on the big screen was a picture of an android with it's skin off. We walk further into the room, and standing in front of the screen was a man in a black coat. He stared at the screen.

"Oh Lieutenant, this is Special Agent Perkins from the FBI. Lieutenant Anderson is in charge of investigating for Detroit Police." Chris introduced,

Knowing this man was an FBI agent, I hide behind Connor to avoid confrontation. Perkins and Hank stared at each other for a second, then Perkins directed his attention to Connor.

"What's that?" He asked, his tone was very serious.

"My name is Connor. Im the android sent by CyberLife." Connor introduced himself, not sounding to thrilled about it.

"Androids investigating androids, huh? You sure you want an android hanging around? After everything that happened..." This guy raises his eyebrows at Connor and Hank look a bit peeved.

"And you? Don't think I can't see you back there." Perkins said, I jump slightly at his words.

I walk out from behind Connor not making eye contact, knowing what's about to happen next.

"My name is (Y/n) (L/n)." I finally look up at him,

"Aren't you a bit young to be here? How old are you? This is no place for kids."

"She's with us. A special hire to help with the Android cases." Hank interrupts.

Thank God for Hank. Usually when this happens I have to fight my way in and convince them to let me stay. Or if I'm lucky one of them will know who I am and tell everyone.

"Whatever, the FBI will take over the investigation, you'll soon be off the case." Perkins says,

What? What will happen then? 

"Pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day." Hank said, it didn't sound like he meant it.

"And you watch your step. Don't fuck up my crime scene." Perkins said before he left,

"Dick..." I say watching the guy leave.

"What a fuckin' prick!" Hank comments,

"Right? God..." I storm off to look around.

"I'll be nearby, if you need anything just ask." I hear chris say in the distance. 

"Uh, let's have a look around... Let me know if you find anything. You too (Y/n)!" Hank calls out to me.

"Kay." I respond,

"Okay, Lieutenant." I hear Connor say.

I walk back to the door way to see many bullet holes in the walls, thinking about how they might've attacked or came in. I notice Connor coming toward me and he scans the bullet holes. He stares for a second then starts to walk off.

"Connor?" An unknown voice catches both of our attention.

It was an officer who seemed reluctant to talk. But kept going. He smiles slightly when Connor stops and acknowledges him

"Remember me?" He steps forward.

Connor says nothing, but stays focused on the man.

"I was on that terrace... That android that took the little girl hostage?" The man continued,

I remember Connor mentioning that case when we were eating at the stand. He didn't go into detail on it, he just said he was able to solve it. Connor was still silent

"I was shot, you saved me." He said,

"I remember you." Connor finally spoke,

"I could have died on that terrace... But you saved my life... I never thought I'd say this to an android, but... Thank you..." The man finished,

Connor smiles slightly and nodded, the man gave a small nod and went back to work. Connor looked down for a moment then went on with the investigation. He made his way to the monitor. I followed.

"How does it feel?" I ask quietly.

"How does what feel?" Connor questioned.

"To know that someone appreciates what you did for them." I explain.

"... It feels... Good." He says then proceeds with the case.

I walk off toward the big screen to see if I can find something. I notice the security footage on one of the small monitors among the computers. 

"What?" I whisper,

Looking around I see the chair says android. I quickly look for Hank or Connor. Connor was coming toward me, and luckily Hank was right there too.

"Connor." I call him over,

He come over to me and Hank steps a bit closer. 

"Look at this..." I point to the footage playing. "They didn't break in." I state,

"What?" Connor questions,

"There was no sign of forced entire either." I tell him, "when we were in the hall I notice the camera above the door, it already seemed odd to me that no one said anything about them, but now that I see that the employees were able to see them it raises even more questions." I explain.

"Why did they let them in?" Connor asks, he turns toward Hank and Chris who were standing behind us.

"Maybe they didn't check the cameras..." Hank comments

"Also, look." I turn the chair so the back is facing us.

Connor gets the hint and makes his way to the break room where the android employees are being held. I follow him. The androids are standing along the farthest wall. Connor approaches them and looks over them all.

"One of you saw the attack on the surveillance cameras and said nothing. Which means there's a deviant in this room... And I'm going to find out which it is." He paces in front of them. 

I stand at the door way and watch carefully. He walks to the farthest one to the right.

"If you give yourself up, maybe I can convince the humans not to destroy you." He says staring into the android's eyes. There was no reaction.

He then walks to the farthest on the the left. I noticed that one looking at Connor. I don't say anything yet. It looks away when Connor makes eye contact.

"Why should you all be destroyed, if only one is deviant? Turn yourself in, or two innocent androids will be shut down because of you." He examines the android closely but doesn't get a response yet again.

Finally he walk the middle android. I leave the room, thinking they'd feel safer without me there. As I leave I hear Connor begin to talk, but I don't hear him finish his sentence. I walk up to Hank to see if anything new has happened in the past couple minutes.

~~~~~~~~  
Connor POV:

I talked to each android already. I've threaten them, tried guilting them, I've been reasonable. It's time to be more serious. I try to bluff to see if the deviant will come forward. I walk to the android farthest to the left.

"The deviants have just been caught... They gave you up." I approach the android, "There's no point in lying. We know everything." 

I still got no response. It was time for drastic measures. I was going to have to probe their memories. I started with the android I just approached, but as soon as I grab his hand he lunges at me. Pinning me to the counter and ripping out my biocomponent so quickly I hardly had time to react. He then grabbed a knife and stabbed my hand pinning it to the counter, so I couldn't move. I see a timer appear in my vision, and the android leaves the room.

"Hank..." I called weakly

"(Y-y/n).... I need help...." No answer, I couldn't call loud enough.

Looking around my vision was going hazy. It was hard to see. I grab the knife that was keeping my hand to the counter and ripped it out. I fell to the floor. My timer was running out and warning signs popped into my vision. I slowly crawl to the place my component was thrown.

"Connor?" I hear (Y/n) enter the room, "Connor!" She shouts with worry.

~~~~~~~  
Your POV: 

I was talking to Hank when I noticed an android coming out of the break room. It was worrisome not seeing Connor so I go to check on him. I hear a groan.

"Connor?" I ask, I see Connor crawling on the floor toward a biocomponent. "Connor!" I shout,

I run over to him and grab the component. "Oh my god, Connor are you okay?!" I ask flipping him into his back.

He grabs the little part from my hand and pushes it into the gash that is in his abdomen. "Yes.." he pushes out and quickly gets up.

"The deviant!" Is all he says and rushes out the door, 

He runs into the hallway where Hank and the rest of the officers are. I follow not to far behind.

"It's a deviant! STOP IT!" He shouts and everyone springs into action.

The deviant grabs a gun from a nearby officer and kicks the poor man. Hank grabs me and pushes me behind him for protection, pulling out his gun. Connor runs forward toward the deviant. Getting shot in the shoulder.

"CONNOR!" I shout, he goes and tackle the deviant to the ground. A gun goes off and they are both on the ground. Connor slowly rises.

"Connor! Connor, are you okay?" Hank asks, worry is very present in his voice. We run toward him and Hank grabs his arm.

"I tried to stop it but... I was too late." Connor says, he sounded a little shocked.

"Connor... That doesn't matter..." I say quietly. I sigh.

We turn around to see that all the officers behind us were injury in some way. A couple dead. It wasn't a pretty sight. The deviant did some damage. Luckily the ones that are injured are okay. As we leave I look at Connor. He's damaged. I feel somewhat guilty. I left him alone because I didn't think anything would happen. If I was there maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt. On the elevator ride down it was silent. Nobody said a thing. When Connor and I waited for Hank to get the car I finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." I said,

"You don't need to apologise (Y/n), you did nothing wrong." He says.

"Connor, why did you run toward the deviant. Why did you put yourself in danger. I get that if you didn't do anything we'd all be dead, but there was another way of dealing with it." I say, I was so mad.

"That was one of the safer outcomes for all of us." He said.

"Did what we talk about last night mean nothing?" I ask,

Just then Hank pulled up with the car, and we got in. No one talked, the only noise was Hank's music. We dropped Connor off with a CyberLife store and Hank took me home.

"You alright kid?" Hank asked,

"Yeah.... I'm okay." I answered.

"Look, Connor doesn't understand the importance of life like we do. He gets multiple chances while we only have one. I don't think he'll understand that anytime soon." Hank explained.

"I know... It's just hard to believe that something so human, could also be the farthest thing from a human being." I say.

"Haha I know what you mean." Hank chuckles a bit.

We arrive to my apartment and I thank Hank for the ride. I walk up the old stairs and into my temporary home. I begin thinking about what will happen when this case is over. That agent got me thinking about it since the case. I've been here for a few months now. I've seen a season change for God's sake. Where am I going to go after this? Guess I'll find out when the time comes. I lay on my bed and knock out. Thinking about where I'll go and what will happen to Hank and Connor. I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached to them.

*Knock knock*

I slowly wake up to a quiet knock on my door. I sit up, thinking I might of imagined it. I check the time. 10:47 pm. Then I hear the knock again, who the hell could be knocking at a time like this? I get up slowly and open the door. There on the other side was the one and only Connor. He was fixed and it looked like nothing had happened today.

"Connor? What are you doing here?" I ask rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I came to apologise." He looked a little sad.

"You do realize how late it is... Couldn't this wait till tomorrow?" I ask.

"I... I wasn't happy with how we parted today. I feel I owe you an apology for how I acted." He explained.

I sigh and open the door more. "Come in..." I say and walk into my apartment. He follows and closes the door behind him. I sit down on my bed and Connor stands by the door. I sigh and pat the spot next to me on the bed. He gives me a slightly confused look.

"Sit down." I say patting the spot again.

He walks over and sits next to me. His back is straight and he rests his hands on his lap. He doesn't say anything for what feels like hours. After a few seconds he finally speaks.

"I wanted to apologise for my previous actions. I realized I may have upset you because of what we previously discussed. I would like you to know that I didn't do it because I didn't care about what would happen to me. I did it because I wanted to keep everyone safe." Connor explained,

I was shocked that he was apologising. I'm surprised he even thought about any of this.

"It's okay... You don't have to apologise. I guess I just freaked out. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty..." I sigh out, now I felt crappy.

"Im sorry... I wasn't thinking clearly... I just wanted to protect you... And Hank... I accomplished that but others still got hurt." Connor looked at his feet as he spoke.

"Connor..." I realized then that it wasn't all about what we talked about. He probably felt bad for what had happened to all the officers that weren't as lucky as Hank and me.

"You did good today. People may have gotten hurt, but if you didn't do what you did today then everyone there today would have been in far worse condition. I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if you didn't act the way you did. I should thank you instead of getting mad." I tell him.

His LED was spinning yellow then turned back to blue. He finally looks at me, he had the faintest look of defeat on his face. I stare into his deep chocolate eyes, he still didn't seem very convinced.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you something, and what I'm telling you is the absolute truth. You are an amazing person and you are doing good out there. Not everyone can do what you do and you should be proud of that." I tell him, something tells me he probably won't understand but it was worth a shot.

".....thank you...." He looks at his hands, "I appreciate your feedback." He says.

I burst out laughing and he looks at me with a very confused face.

"Did I say something amusing?"

"It wasn't feedback dummy, it was a compliment." I say through laughter,

"I see...." He says "then I will accept the compliment."

I stop laughing and watch him process my words. It's crazy that something so advance is still learning.

"Tell me Connor... What would've happened if I didnt walk into the breakroom when I did?" I ask, getting serious again.

"I would of shut down, and come back in a new body." He explains, but this time he didn't look very happy.

"I'm sorry, I feel like all I ever ask you is death questions." I say,

"There is no need to apologise, you are just curious." He tells me,

It's quiet for a minute then he speaks up again.

"Are you okay?" He asks,

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine... Just tired I guess." I tell him,

"It appears your stress levels are at 43%, that is an unusually high number for you to be "just tired". You must have something bothering you." Connor pushes,

I sigh, "I don't know... I've just had a lot on my mind recently." 

Connor scoots closer and surprises me by putting an arm around my shoulder. I jump a bit at his actions and look at his face for any signs that this isn't real. I give him a very confused look.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I've read that physical affection can lower stress levels. Things like a massage or a hug can help. I am trying to help." He explains,

I chuckle, "thanks I guess, but you don't have to..."

Suddenly I feel a wetness in my cheek. I touch it and immediately know what it is. I sigh and wipe my eyes.

"(Y/n)? Did my hug not help?" Connor asks, he looks worried.

"No it's not that... You helped it's just me..." My tears continue to flow like a river.

Connor pulls me closer.

"Guess I've been alone for so long, I forgot how nice it was to actually have someone to turn to... I'm sorry to bother you with my emotions Connor." I tell him.

"You are not bothering me... If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been traveling alone?" He asks,

"Gosh I don't know.... Let's see... About 4 years now? Give or take... I can't really remember." I say.

"Can I ask personal question?" 

I sniffle, "sure..."

"What is the cause of you traveling?" He asks.

"That's kinda a long story.... I'm not even sure where to start..." I wipe my face with my sleeve.

"I can wait." He says staring down at me.

I sit up straight and wipe my face again. Shuffling through my thoughts thinking of where I should start.

I sigh and begin. "I was abandoned as a baby. I never knew my real parents but that's okay. I was left in the middle of the woods in Alaska, and was found by an old lady named Beverley. She lived in that forest and happen across me when she was on her way to town. She took me in and raised me, she gave me a name and birthday. She didn't technically legally adopt me, there were no papers or lawyers. But I still considered her my grandmother. She home schooled me, and I remember she was obsessed with crime movies and shows and we'd watch them together. Around when I turned 15 she got sick and it didn't look like she was getting better. Before she left she gave me this locket..." I reach into my shirt and pull out the small silver locket that had a rose engraved into it. I open it to reveal a picture of my grandmother and a small cottage. "This is her... And this was our home... She told me "when you see this, remember no matter where you go I'm always with you. Don't ever forget where your home is no matter what happens. Be strong and continue to be you." I was afraid of losing her and my home, but I have this and as long as I have this with me I'll always be home. I remember what she tells me everyday. After she died the bank took the house and after I couldn't live there anymore. I packed what little I needed and took whatever money I had saved and left. I traveled to the states and went around trying to find a job. And one day I stumbled across a crime scene. And little by little I fought my way up the chain. I started with letters with information on where they might find evidence, then to phone calls, then one day I went in person. It wasn't easy but now I'm here. I know that sounds really stupid but that's how it happened." I finished.

Connor processes everything, "That explains why there is not information on you. You don't exist."

"Technically yes, I never had to go to the doctor for anything and I stayed out of trouble. The only reason I have a birthday registered is because that's the first thing people ask for. It's not even my actual birthday, it's just the day my grandmother found me." I hug my knees and sigh.

"I see... You are a very interesting person." Connor comments,

"Haha thanks I guess. I've never told anyone about this.... Congrats you're the first." I say,

Connor let's go of me, I forgot he was hugging me. I check the time, I didn't realize how late it got.

"Before... You said you were from (Y/s). Was that a lie?" He asked.

"Yes and no, my grandmother found my parents. They were from (Y/s), and she told me but I didn't want to meet them. Figured if they gave me up, not wanting to know me, why should I want to know them." I explained.

"I see." He replied.

"thanks Connor... I really appreciate you talking to me like this." 

"Of course, I enjoy your company." He says,

I look into his eyes again. I never really thought about it but he really is handsome. I wonder if he thinks people are attractive or ugly.

"You know you're pretty attractive Connor... I didn't really see it before, but you're nice to look at." I chuckle,

"CyberLife designed me to be appealing to the human eye, as well as make me appear approachable." He answers,

"CyberLife really goes all out don't they." I comment, I reach up and touch his face.

He seems surprised but lets me continue. I turn his face side to side then up. Looking over every little detail on his face. I sit up more to get a little closer, I grab his face with both my hands and lean forward. Tilting his head I look at his neck and the top of his head looking over every hair.

"You really are some piece of work..." I say,

Connor gulps a bit, something I didn't know he could do. "Thank you..." He says

I let go of his head and grab his hand looking at it closely. "I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of looking over an android this close before. I'm sorry, I probably should've asked before touching you in such an intimate way." I pull my hand back, but he grabs it.

"You don't need to apologise, you may continue to examine me if you'd like..." Connor says and places my hand back on his.

I grab his hand again, rubbing it and moving it in different ways. I hold his hand with his palm up to look at the creases in the skin. I roll his sleeve up slightly to look at his wrist. Running my fingers along it and feeling the artificial thump of his pulse. I put his hand down and look up at him, he's watching me carefully.

"Uh... I think that's all I can look at since you know, you have clothes on." I joke, but Connor didn't understand and stood up, and began to take off his tie.

"C-Connor I was joking!" I half shout, he stops at his second button on his dress shirt.

"I'm sorry, I misunderstood." He says and buttons his shirt back up.

"No my fault, should've made myself clear." I feel flustered and don't look at him.

"It's late, I think I should take my leave now." He says straightening his tie.

"Oh yeah, well it was nice talking to you tonight." I say as I walk him to the door.

"I enjoyed our talk as well, I'm happy to know a bit more about you." He gives a small smile, 

I open the door for him to step out, he does, but he doesn't leave quite yet. He turns back to me.

"If... you ever need to talk. Don't hesitate to call me..." he tells me.

"Thanks... I'll keep that in mind. Night Connor."

"Goodnight (Y/n)." He turns and leaves.

I close my door and go back to bed. The image of Connor undressing pops into my head and my face flushed. I shake the thought out and try to sleep. Then another image appears in my mind. Connor's shirt was open at the tower today. I blink and shake my head, and burry my face in my pillows. Oh boy, I need sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and as always let me know what you think. 😊 Thank you and have a magical day 💕


	10. Kamski

Your POV:

The next day Hank, Connor and I arrive at a very expensive looking house. It was snowing outside and Hank was on the phone in front of the car, while Connor and I were sitting inside waiting for him. 

"You okay Connor?" I ask, he looked like he was thinking about a lot.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked back,

"You look like you have a lot on your mind is all." I answer.

"I was going over a file in my system. I can assure you I am alright and functional." He told me.

"Okay..." We get out of the car as Hank hangs up the phone.

"Is everything okay, Lieutenant?" Connor asks,

"Chris was on patrol last night. He was attacked by a bunch of deviants... He said he was saved by Markus himself..." Hank explained,

"Is Chris okay?" I ask.

"Yeah he's in shock but... He's alive... What the hell.." Hank huffed out and started walking to the door.

"Kamski left CyberLife ten years ago... Why did you want to meet him?" Connor asks following Hank.

"This guy created the first android to pass the Turing test. And he's the founder of CyberLife. Anybody can tell us about deviants, it's him..." Hank explains.

We all approach the big gray door and Hank rings the doorbell. We wait a second then a blonde android in a blue dress answers. She stares at us waiting for an explanation.

"Hi... Uh... I'm, er, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit police department. I'm here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski." Hank tells the android.

She's silent for a second then moves to the side. "Please, come in."

"Okay." Hank says mostly to himself. We walk in and the Android closes the door behind us.

"I'll let Elijah know you're here. But please, make yourself comfortable." She says before disappearing behind a door in the corner. Hank goes to sit in one of the leather chairs in the room and I sit in the one next to him. Connor walks around the small room and examines all the pictures on the wall. It was quiet then Hank started to talk.

"Nice girl..." He said,

"Yeah..." I answer,

"You're right... She's really.... Pretty." Connor says, he glances in my direction and I'm a bit shocked to hear him say that.

"Nice place... Guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody..."

"Hm..." I hum as I watch Connor go from picture to picture.

"So, you're about to meet your maker, Connor. How does it feel?" Hank asks, watching Connor's back as he walks to the other side of the room.

"Kamski is one of the greatest geniuses of the 21st century. It'll be interesting to meet him in person." Connor answers, he finally walks over to us and stands next to the chair I'm sitting in.

"are you nervous?" I ask,

"No..." Connor thought about it for a second before answering,

"Sometimes I wish I could meet my creater face to face... I'd have a couple of things I'd wanna tell him.." Hank sighs,

Just then the android from before came back into the room. "Elijah will see you now." She said and had us follow her into the room. We walked in to see a pool. There was a man swimming laps and two more of the blonde android that greeted us, relaxing on the edge of the pool. We walk toward a wall that was made up of windows and wait by the edge of the pool for Kamski to greet us.

"Mister Kamski" Hank called out,

The man in the pool stopped and looked in our direction from the other end of the pool.

"Just a moment, please." He said and swam toward us.

His android got him a robe as he was coming out of the pool. Something about him made me slightly uncomfortable and unconsciously I stepped closer to Connor and rested my hand on his arm. Connor moves his head slightly in my direction, but goes back to looking at the man now standing in front of us.

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson, this is detective (Y/l). And this is Connor." Hank introduced us,

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" Kamski asks.

"Sir, we're investigating deviants. I know you left CyberLife years ago but, I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know..." Hank explains,

Kamski scans us then begins to talk, "Deviants... Fascinating aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will... Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable... Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be it's downfall. Isn't it ironic?"

"We need to understand how androids become deviants. Do you know anything that could help us? Deviancy seems to spread like some kind of virus. Do you know anything about that?" Connor steps forward and asks.

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics... Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" Kamski asks,

"Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful or we will be on our way." Hank says.

Kamski turns to Connor, and moves his eyes to me then Connor. "What about you, Connor? Whose side are you on?" He steps closer.

"I have no side. I was designed to stop deviants and that's what I intend to do." Connor answers.

"Well, that's what you're programmed to say..." Kamski chuckles, "but you... What do you really want?" He stares at Connor and waits for a reply.

I glare at Kamski, not liking where this is going.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see where you're getting at." Connor says, he seemed a bit upset.

Kamski stays quiet for a second. As if he's processing this information. "Chloe?" He calls over the blonde android that let us in.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test. Mere formality, simple question of algorithm and computing compacity." He explains, grabbing the Android known as Chloe by the shoulders and turning her toward us as he talks.

"What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it "the Kamski test", it's very simple, you'll see..." He walks in front of Chloe and looks us over once again. He turns his attention back to Chloe and looks her over.

"Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife. Young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither... " Kamski brushes his hand underneath Chloe's chin and she faces him.

His actions make me tense and very uncomfortable. I again step closer to Connor when he faces us yet again.

"But what is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being... With a soul..." He turns to the drawer behind him and opens it. Pulling out a gun, raising it and his other hand above his head showing he means us no harm.

He moves the gun to his other hand, and places his now free hand onto Chloe's shoulder. Pushing her down onto her knees gently. She now sits in front of us with no expression on her face. Kamski moves to Connor handing him the gun. I back up and shuffle over to Hank, not wanting to be near this guy.

"It's up to to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor. Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me." He explains to Conner as he fixes his arm to aim at Chloe. 

"Alright, that's enough. We're leaving, come on let's get out of here." I say, feeling very uneasy about everything and being around this guy. I really wanted to get out of there.

"I agree, come on Connor. Let's go. Sorry to get you out of your pool." Hank tells Kamski.

Connor didn't move. He looked troubled, his LED flashing yellow. He looked in our direction, but Kamski whispered in his ear.

"What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation, or the life of this android? Decide who you are. An obedient machine... Or a living being endowed with free will..." Kamski whispered.

"Enough! We're leaving. Connor..." I stare at Connor hoping he won't pull that trigger.

"Pull the trigger," Kamski tells him.

"Connor, don't..." Hank says with warning.

"And I'll tell you what you wanna know." Kamski places his hand on Connor's shoulder, staring intently at the side of Connor's face.

Connor's LED is flashing yellow, he doesn't move and it's quiet. His arm shakes slightly and he pulls away, dropping his arm down to his side. His LED flashes red for a second. I finally let out the breath I was unconsciously holding in. I felt so relieved but worried. It's still quiet until Kamski grabs the gun from Connor.

"Fascinating... CyberLife's last chance to save humanity... Is itself deviant..." Kamski ponders.

"I'm... I'm not a deviant..." Connor stutters.

"You prefer to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission. You saw a living being in this android. You showed empathy." Kamski helped Chloe off the floor and dismissed her. We watched as she walked away. "A war is coming, you'll have to choose your side... Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creaters? What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?"

"Come on..." I grab Connor's arm and tug him slightly. I glare daggers at Kamski the best I could. He just watched me walk away with Connor.

"Let's get outta here..." Hank sighs.

As we reach the door Kamski calls out one last time, Connor stops. I stop with him.

"By the way... I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... You never know..."

With that we leave the Kamski residents. We walk into the snow, silence between us. I wasn't holding onto Connor anymore and was walking behind him and Hank. Hank stops and turns to Connor.

"why didn't you shoot?" He asks.

"I just saw that girl's eyes... And I couldn't, that's all..." Connor seemed distressed,

"You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission. That was our chance to learn something, and you let it go..." Hank asked,

"Yeah, I know what I should've done! I told you I couldn't. I'm sorry, okay?" Connor sounded panicked.

"Maybe you did the right thing." I say, Connor turns around to look at me.

His eyes were full of confusion. He looked scared and confused. Hank walked off to the car to wait for us. I knew I had to do something to calm Connor down.

"What do you mean?" Connor asks,

"That guy probably didn't even know anything. I got this really weird vibe from him, I think he just wanted to mess with you, see if he could get under your skin." I explain.

"But what if he's right... What if I am going deviant..." He sounded scared.

I reach up and pull his face down to my level, "Listen Connor. You are going to accomplish your goal, no matter what happens it will all be okay in the end. I'll help you, Hank will help you. Remember what I said, we're here for you Connor. We will support you. I... I will support you." I hug his neck.

His face is buried in my neck and he lets his arms fall to his sides. He slowly reaches his hands up to return the small hug.

"Thank you..." He whispers.

We let go and head to the car. Hank gives us a small smile, and starts the car. We head back to the precinct to see what we can do next. I really had to use the bathroom so I left Connor and Hank alone at his desk for a bit. On my way to the restroom I thought about how Connor reacted after leaving Kamski's. It really surprised me.  
~~~~~~~

Connor's POV: 

(Y/n) left Hank and I alone to use the restroom. I still felt a bit strange from our visit to Kamski's. I'm not sure what it is.

"You okay Connor?" Hank asks,

"Yes... I've just been thinking... Lieutenant, may I ask you something?" I ask,

"Shoot." He sighs,

"Do you think Kamski is right? Do you think I am going deviant?" I look at Hank, he looked a bit surprised.

"I think... I think you're becoming more human. But, no you're not a deviant, Connor. Not from what I see, if (Y/n) and I weren't there maybe you would've done something different. Who knows." He answers me.

I didnt really feel any better about this whole thing, but I know he was only trying to help.

"Lieutenant... Do you remember when I told you I have no information on (Y/n)?" I said.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asks.

"Well, the other night I had visited Ms. (Y/n) to apologise for my behavior. I ended up spending some time with her, and she told me a bit about herself."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He leaned forward in his seat a bit.

"She told me... About her life. Her grandmother, and how she raised her. She told me her parents had abandoned her as an infant, and that her grandmother died when she was a teenager. She also told me how she started detective work." I explain.

"That's cool, now you know a bit more about her. Wait... When did you visit her? We've been working non-stop for the past couple days." Hank looked confused and suspicious.

"The other night around 10:30pm. After I had been repaired from the television tower incident." I tell him.

"What?! Connor you can't be "visiting" her so late at night. She's a young girl!" Hank half shouts.

"Why not Lieutenant?" I tilt my head in confusion,

"Like I said, she's a young girl Connor. Someone might get the wrong idea." He explains.

"I still don't understand."

"Look, when people get together late it usually leads to something else. Sure you guys might've just talked, but under different circumstances it probably would've lead to something else." Hank looked like he was having a hard time explaining.

"We didn't just talk, she also examined me closely." I tell him.

"What?!" He looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Yes, she told me she couldn't look at all of me though because I had clothes on. I was going to undress, but she told me she was joking." 

"Connor!!"

"I don't understand why you are shouting Lieutenant?" 

Just then (Y/n) came back from the restroom. She looked confused and worried.

"What's wrong Hank?" She asked,

He spun his head to look at her, then pointed at me.

"He said that he went to your place at 10:30 at night and that you looked him over carefully, and that he was going to get naked for you!!" Hank half shouted yet again.

"Oh, yeah... I had to stop him, honestly it was kinda funny." She looked a bit flustered. 

"What are you doing letting him in at 10:30 at night?" Hank asked.

"He wanted to talk, it's fine it's not like Connor is going to hurt me or anything." She explained.

"That's not the point!" Hank groaned.

"Haha why are you so worried?" She asked,

"Because... Because you're young and we're working together and I think you should be more careful..." Hank turned away.

"... Thanks, I'll be more careful" (Y/n) gave him a small smile.

"Anderson!" We heard captain Fowler call.

We all turn in the direction of his office, he didn't look mad or irritated for once. Instead he looked tired.

"In my office, you two also." He said and walked back into his office.

We make our way into his office. He was sitting on his desk, waiting for us. Once we all stood in front of him he began to speak, but my mind wandered to the garden in my system.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Your POV: 

We stood in Captain Fowler's office. He sat in front of us on his desk. He didn't look to happy to have to talk to us. He looked a bit disappointed. Connor had his eyes closed but they flutter back open as soon as Fowler started talking.

"You're off the case. The FBI is taking over." He said,

"What?..." Hank questioned, he glanced at Connor and I, "But we're onto something!" 

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, I felt kinda sick. Why? Why was I so scared of leaving? I look at Hank, he look worried.

"We... We just need more time. I'm sure we can-" Hank was cut off,

"Hank, you don't get it. This isn't an investigation, it's a fucking civil war! It's out of our hands now... We're talking about national security here." Fowler explained,

"Fuck that! You can't just pull the plug now. Not when we're so close!" Hank was growing irritated,

"You're always saying you can't stand androids! Jesus, Hank, make up your mind! I thought you'd be happy about this!" Fowler said,

"We're about to crack the case!.. I know we can solve it! For God's sake, Jeffrey, can't you back me up this one time?" Hank half shouted,

Fowler shook his head softly, "There's nothing I can do. You're back on homicide and the android returns to CyberLife. As for you..." he looked at me and my heart stopped. "I don't really have a place for you, but I'll see what I can do. I'm not making any promises, and this is only if you want to stay." 

"Thank you... Captain..." I say quietly, I look over to Connor who looked disappointed.

"Im sorry, Hank, but it's over." Fowler apologizes,

I look at both my companions and the captain and walk out. I felt like crying, I didn't know how to feel or if I really even wanted to stay here. Hank follows soon after me, then finally Connor. I was sitting at the desk next to Hank's, and Hank sat at his. Connor walked over and stood in front of us.

"What do I do now?" I sigh,

"Well kid, are you going to stay here? From what I know, that doesn't really seem like your style." Hank comments,

"I don't know... I came here to help solve this case, but now that I can't help with the case anymore I don't really know where to go." I lean forward onto the desk.

"Doesn't this always happen? What do you usually do after you finish a case?" Hank asks.

"I've never not finished a case though. And usually, I get some kind of payment and move onto anything that seems interesting, but now that I've been offered a job.... I was thinking about staying..." I look up at Connor then down to my hands. "But now I'm not sure...."

If Connor is going back to CyberLife, what will happen next? 

"Well the choice is yours kid, if you don't decide to work here, it was nice knowing you. If you do, well I'd be happy to work with you." Hank smiled.

"Thanks Hank... I appreciate that." I smile back.

Connor moved to sit on Hank's desk, he looked determined.

"We can't just give up like that. I know we couldve solved this case!.." Connor almost shouts, he looked a bit frustrated.

Hank turned his chair to face Connor, "So you're going back to CyberLife?" He asked.

"I have no choice... I'll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed..." Connor explained.

What? That's awful, I don't want Connor to go back. I sat in my chair horrified, but I said nothing. What can I say, I can't stop it. Maybe...

"What if we're on the wrong side, Connor? What if we're fighting against people who just wanna be free? " Hank speaks.

"When the deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could've stopped it! But now it's too late..." Connor looked down.

"When you refused to kill that android at Kamski's place... You put yourself in her shoes. You showed empathy, Connor. Empathy is a human emotion." Hank says. 

"I don't know why I did it... I'm not programmed to say things like this, but... I really appreciated working with you both. With a little more time, who knows... We might've even become friends... " Connor says with a small smile.

I chuckle a bit, "thanks Connor, I enjoyed working with you too. And hey, we are friends." I smile softly.

Before Hank could say anything on the matter something caught his eye, make that both our eyes. The FBI agent from before, Perkins, was walking down the hall.

"Well, well, here comes Perkins, that motherfucker... Sure don't waste any time at the FBI... " Hank grumbles.

Connor watches the man walk fast down the hall, then turns back to us.

"We can't give up... I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over." Connor tells us.

"There's not much we can do Connor." I say with disappointment.

"You heard Fowler, we're off the case." Hank's says. 

Connor stands from the desk and hunched over Hank. Looking a bit desperate.

"You've got to help me, Lieutenant, detective." He looks at us both dead in the eyes. "I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the soluution is in there!" He whisper shouts, and moves his hands about.

"Listen, Connor..." Before Hank could say more, Connor cut him off.

"If I don't solve this case, CyberLife will destroy me. Five minutes." Connor pleads, he didn't seem scared more like he was stressed or anxious.

I stood from the desk and gave Connor a small smile. Connor gave a small smile in return, we both looked at Hank. He sighed and stood from his desk.

"Key to the basement is on my desk..." He whispered,

When we didn't move within the next five seconds he half shouted at us, "Get a move on! I can't distract them forever."

Connor and I scrambled to grab the key as Hank walked away. Connor puts it in his pocket and we head to the basement, in the distance we hear Hank shout at Perkins.

"Perkins! You fucking cocksucker!"

I giggle a bit hearing Hank saying those words. As we make our way to the archive room we hear grunts and shouts from Hank's fight. I was able to catch a glimpse before we passed a corner. Once past the first door we see the door to the basement. The door squeaks as it opens and closes. Right as we were about to open the door we hear it squeak again. I turn to see none other then detective Reed.

"Hey, Connor!" He says.

I look at Reed then Connor, then back at Reed who was now approaching us. 

"I'm talking to you, asshole! Where you going? We don't need any plastic pricks around here! Or didn't anybody tell you?" He asks. 

I glare up at Reed who is now standing beside me, he looks at me then back at Connor with a dirty eye.

"I'm registering the evidence in my possession, but don't worry. I'm going to leave... Though I'm certainly going to miss our bromance." Connor says.

I chuckle a bit hearing Connor say bromance, but it didn't seem like Reed found it very funny. "You son of a bitch!" He quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it to Connor's head. I gasp.

"Hey!" I shout and step in front of him. It didn't really do much, the gun was above my head still pointed at Connor.

Gavin made a shooting sound with his mouth and laughed. Putting his gun back he spoke to Connor, who gave him an uncomfortable and awkward smile.

"Go on then. Get a fucking move on. Prick... And you... Ive seen you a few times, who are you?" Gavin asks, and leans against the wall.

I sigh, "go I'll be right there..." I tell Connor and he nods in agreement. 

"My name is (Y/n), I was hired on as special help for the deviant cases." I tell him. I cross my arms, already annoyed.

"Oh yeah (Y/n) (L/n) the wonder kid, little miss detective. I saw you working with the drunk and plastic prick. Must be hard working with dead weight. You know if you're still working here later, maybe I could be your partner and show you how real Detectives work." He gave a flirtatious smile,

I shudder in disgust, "Sure sounds... Great! I wouldn't mind." God I just wanted him to leave so I could help Connor.

"Sounds good, the names Gavin by the way. No need for the stupid formal bullshit, am I right?" He laughed a bit,

"Haha yeah... I better make sure he puts everything in the system." I say slowly walking away,

"Oh yeah sure, fucking androids am I right? Well I'll catch you later." He winks and walks away.

I run into the basement feeling disgusted. I shake off the nasty feeling of having to talk to Gavin and walk further into the basement. I see Connor scanning one of the androids and taking out a part from it's stomach. Its a bit unsettling to see. He walks over to a male android and stuck the part into it. It springs to life and begins talking.

"It's dark... Where am I?" It asks,

"I reactivated you so you could help me. I must find Jericho." Connor said.

"I... I recognize that voice... You're the deviant hunter. I'll never tell you where Jericho is." It said,

Connor sighed and thought for a moment. I walked over to all the evidence displayed on the shelf in the middle of the wall. I looked over everything and saw a recording of the word Jericho.

"Connor..." I called him over, and handed him the tablet.

"It's a memory recording. If I could just figure out where it was taken..." He trails off, "bingo..." He whispers.

"I've been dreaming about this since the first second I saw you..." We hear someone say. I turn my head to see Gavin pointing a gun at Connor yet again.

"Don't do it, Gavin... I know how to stop the devinats!" Connor said, still facing away from him.

"You're off the case... And now, it's going to be definitive." Gavin says pulling the trigger.

Connor pulls me down to the ground as soon as Gavin shot. I yelp slightly as Connor pulls me into him. Gavin came around the monitor we hid behind and Connor grabs the gun. They struggle for a minute but Connor manages to pull the gun away. Gavin begins fist fighting with Connor, but every kick and punch Gavin throws, Connor catches and blocks. With a final grab and simple hit to Gavin's head, he hits the floor unconscious. Connor fixes his ties casually after the fight. It was kinda hot to be honest. I was still standing behind the monitor staring in awe at Connor. He turns to me.

"Are you alright, (Y/n)?" He asks.

"Huh? Oh! Yes! I'm fine, are you?" I ask, I could feel my cheeks heat up a little.

"I'm fine. Come on I know where Jericho is." He says and we walk out.

I still felt a bit embarrassed for staring at Connor, and I hope he didn't notice. We make it out of the station, and we see Hank waiting by his car out front. 

"Did you find anything?" Hank asks.

"Yes. I know the location of Jericho." Connor said.

"Whoa seriously? That's great, what now?" He asks.

"Now I need some different clothes. I plan on going there tonight, but I need a disguise." Connor explains.

We head over to Hank's place, he said he might have something that'll fit Connor. Once we got there Hank started rummaging through his closet as Connor and I waited in the living room. We sat on his couch, and his dog Sumo was sitting in front of us letting us pet him.

"Connor... Be safe tonight okay?" I said quietly.

He looked in my direction from his spot on the couch, and reached a hand out. He held his hand out palm side up, and waited. I looked at his hand then his face, and one more time before I placed my own hand in his. He gave it a light squeeze.

"I will." He looked me dead in the eyes and gave me a small smile.

Hank came out with a bundle of clothes in his arms. He threw them down on the couch in between us and sighed.

"Here you go, try any of these hopefully something in there is good." He sighed.

"Thank you Lieutenant, I really appreciate it." Connor stood from the couch and started sorting through the clothes.

In the small pile were different kinds of old shirts and sweaters, a beanie, some coats, and even some pants. Once Connor managed to find an outfit that fit, he started to change. Hank and I didn't really notice, we were too busy having our own conversation. I was making fun of a tacky button up shirt with flamingos and tigers on it, while he argued that at one time it was cool.

I laughed, "what do you think Connor, is this-" I was cut off when I saw Connor undo the last button on his shirt and was taking it off.

"Connor!" Hank shouted.

Connor looked at us in confusion, "Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hank pulled Connor's shirt back into his shoulders and held it closed.

"Changing into my disguise, what's the matter?" He asked.

"(Y/n) is right there son, go change in the room!" Hank told him, shoving the clothes into Connor's arms and shoving him into the bedroom.

My face was burning red, as I heard Hank shut the door and mumble profanity as he walked down the hall. There's still a lot Connor doesn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from reading, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think, and as always have a delightful day 😊💕


	11. Jericho

Your POV: 

After Connor got dressed he came out of Hank's room and into the living room to show us his outfit. He stood in front of us on the couch. He looked like an entirely different person. If it weren't for the LED on his forehead we wouldn't have been able to tell he was an Android.

"Looks good Connor, you almost look human." Hank said.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Connor gave a small nod in Hank's direction.

I grab the beanie that was on top of the pile of clothes next to me, and hand it to Connor. He takes it with a thank you and looks at it in his hands.

"You okay?" I ask,

"Yes... I just... If I don't come back, or if something were to happen to me... I want to thank you both for everything, and say I really enjoyed working with you." He gave us a small smile.

"Thanks Connor, it uh... It was nice working with you too." Hank shakes Connor's hand mumbling his words.

Connor turned to me and reached out his hand for me to shake. I shook my head and gave him a hug.

"You're going to come back... Everything will go smoothly. Plus you have to come back... You have to give me my coin.." I mumbled into his chest.

Connor hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, and gave my back a pat. "Right. I'll come back."

I let go and look him dead in the eye. "Good." 

Once we said our goodbyes Connor puts on the beanie and heads out the door. Hank and I were now alone in his house. Both of us on the couch in silence, sumo sitting in front of me panting as I pet him. 

"You know... There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Hank breaks the silence.

"Hm?" I hum for him to continue.

"Connor told me about your past... I know you've been through a lot, and you don't seem to know what you're going to do next. If you take this job here, maybe you can finally settle down and call Detroit your home." Hank said.

"I... I don't know... I am considering taking the job... but... I don't have enough money to keep living at my apartment right now, and I haven't gotten paid for the work I did." I stumble over my words, I honestly didn't have a reason not to stay. I just felt like I didn't belong.

"Look, (Y/n)... if you don't mind living with a grumpy old man, you can stay here. I have an extra room, and you don't have to pay rent. Until you get situated, or decide you don't want to stay here anymore." He offered.

"Oh Hank, I couldn't do that to you... I don't want to be a burden. I don't even know if I'm staying yet-" I ramble.

"(Y/n). If I didn't want to help I wouldn't have offered. Relax, I won't do anything if that's what you're worried about." He sighed.

"What?! No! I never thought that it's just..." I trail off.

"Alright... how about this. If by the time this is all over you haven't made a decision yet, you stay with me for a bit and decide. If you choose to stay you can crash here until you find you're own place like I said before. If you decide to go your own way, I won't stop you. Either way take a minute to breathe. For God's sake you look like you're going to pass out." Hank gets up to go to the kitchen.

"I still don't know... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm being difficult about this..." I mumble from the couch.

"For Christ's sake, kid... you don't have to apologize. I understand that it's a big decision. You're used to being out and about, traveling the country. But you're young and you still have your whole life ahead of you. I think it'a okay for you to be a bit unsure about this." Hank comes back into the living room with a beer in his hand.

"Sorry..." my head was full of negative outcomes and reasons I shouldn't stay.

Hank sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. For now just go home and rest for a bit. Think about it, if you need anything just call me."

"Thank you... Hank. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'm just sorry I'm an idiot." I chuckle.

Hank pulls my head to his chest and pats it. "It's alright. You're not an idiot, just young. Now go get some air and rest, but be careful." He let's go and takes a sip of his beer.

"Thanks." I smile and begin to take my leave.

Hank was very kind and honestly the closet thing I've had to a parent in awhile. He was a stubborn grumpy old man, but he cares. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should stay, and begin a proper life. I walk home and pass the train station. Then I remembered, Connor. He went into a deviant hideout alone. I know he's more then capable to do this but I still worry. Jericho. I feel like I should be there with Connor. I’m really worried. Maybe I can find the hideout. Come on think (Y/n), where have you seen that name before. Let's see. I walk home and change my clothes. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I have to. I have a feeling I have to be there with Connor. What is this? Why is it every time I think about Connor, I feel like I need to be with him. I feel happy and sad and warm. I put on a baseball cap and head out my door. I take a train to the harbors. I know I've seen that name somewhere. I wonder around the crates and boats looking for anything that might spark my memory. For the first month I lived in Detroit I walked around the entire city just memorizing every alley and street. I remember coming to the docks one day and looking at the ocean. There are a lot of abandon buildings and boats, an easy hideout for anyone. After a bit of looking I finally come across a large ship with the word Jericho in big white letters on the side. Rust and dirt cover the entirety of the large vessel. 

"Jericho..." I whisper to myself.

Could this really be it? Did I really just stumble across a deviant hideout? It can't be that easy, this probably isn't even it. I look around for any possible way of getting into the boat from where I'm standing, but there's nothing. I look around and about for any sign of androids or life, but again there's nothing. I sigh and begin to walk away, but then I see movement from a building across the way. This is probably a stupid idea, but I go to check it out. The movement was from the second floor, so I find the broken down stairs and carefully make my way up. On the second floor there was nothing. A bit disappointing, but I continue to make my way up. Floor after floor I find nothing. Maybe it was just my imagination. On the last floor I expected to find the same, but I was wrong. At the top there was a beautiful view of the setting sun. The building's wall was completely gone, and left an open view of the sea. The sun falling into the ocean, light scattered across the water glistening like diamonds. The sky orange, with pink clouds and bits of blue. It was beautiful.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice and immediately jump back.

My back hit a wall, and I face the source. It was an android with tan skin and odd eyes. He didn't have any weapons and didn't seem threatening in any way. Even when he asked who I was he sounded calm and kind.

"My name is (Y/n)..." I answer quietly.

"What are you doing here? Why were you following me?" He scans me from head to toe. "You're human." He frowns a bit.

"I mean no harm!" I raise my hands in the air. "I just came looking for my friend. He was on his way here and I just wanted to make sure he was safe." I explain quickly.

"How did you find this place. Only androids know about this place." 

"I-Ive been here before... I saw it in a video memory, and I've seen this place before and just put the two together." I realized how stupid that sounded and wanted to try again.

"I see..." he steps closer to me and studies me closely. "You're not supposed to be here, even if you are looking for you're friend. If I were anyone else, you'd probably be dead." He checks my pockets.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything goes okay." I sigh, my hands still in the air.

"You think we'll send him away? We take in anyone in need, there's nothing to worry about. You can put your hands down." He steps back, completing his search.

"No that's not what I'm worried about." I say dropping my hands.

"What is it then?" He walks over to the edge of the room and sits on the ledge.

"I can't really say... actually I was hoping to talk to the leader of Jericho. See if he could help me, but I doubt that's going to happen." I stand behind the android.

"Why do you say that?" He asks, patting the spot next to him.

I hesitantly sit next to him, "well, considering the fact that all these deviants hate humans and want freedom. I doubt the leader of them all is going to want to talk to one." I sigh.

"You never know, you shouldn't be so quick to judge us. Sure we want our freedom, but wouldn't you? A lot of the deviants in there hate humans because of how they were treated in their past. Not everyone is lucky. We have androids that were abuse, and androids that just realized that they have rights. Not all of them went through something terrible. But one thing we all have in common, is that we all want to be free, to be equal. Some androids in there still believe there are humans out there that'll accept them, and there are. They're just a little harder to come by." He said.

"I get it... I know exactly how some of them must feel. Not knowing who to trust, feeling lost and not knowing where to go..." I hug my knees and stare at the ocean.

"I can tell you've been through a lot. I can hear it in your voice, and see it in your eyes." 

"Heh, is it that obvious? I feel like recently I've been letting my emotions slip through." I turn my head to look at the android in the eyes.

"It's a bit obvious, but that's okay. We all have our demons." He sighs.

"Even you... I can tell. You have the same look I see in the mirror." I chuckle a bit.

"Haha yes well, I use that to make myself a better person, and to help others with their battles." He chuckled too.

"Well as long as we're getting personal. Can I have your name?" I ask.

"...." he contemplates for a second, "Markus. My name is Markus." He reaches a hand out for me to shake.

"Markus..." I repeat, and shake his hand. "Well would you look at that, I got a meeting with the leader after all..." I laugh a bit.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me earlier." He said with a smile.

"Well I've never seen you before, I've only heard about the mighty Markus through stories. I'll admit the different colored eyes did give me a hint." I chuckle again.

"You said earlier that you wanted to talk to me. Was it something about your friend?" Markus asks.

"...yes... Markus. I have a favor to ask of you. I wouldn't have come here if it didn't involve you and your people." I give him a serious look.

"I'm listening..." he returns my look, and furrows his brow.

"My friend... I need your help in turning him deviant. I've noticed some changes in his behavior and how much he has changed since I first met him. His name is Connor, he's the RK800 model." I tell him.

"The deviant hunter. You're telling me he's on his way here!" Markus straightens his position.

"Listen, he's coming to find you. If you can change him, you have a chance on saving your people. I don't know what he has in store if he succeeds in taking you in, but now that you know you can prepare for it. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner and that you had to hear if from me." I apologize feeling so guilty.

"No... thank you for telling me... Do you mind staying here with us until Connor arrives. If I can't talk to him, you can." He asks.

"Of course..." I tell him.

"I am going to trust you. You have to promise me not to betray me or my people, I don't know what they'll do to you if you do." He's serious.

"I promise. I came here because I believe in you and your people Markus. I wish I could've helped you all sooner." We both stand from the ledge.

"Thank you, with this information we can prepare for the worst." He pats my arm. "Come on, we have to go inside."

"Okay." I follow him,

He showed me how to get into Jericho. No wonder its only android that can find and get into this place. I had to put all my trust into Markus, not just with my life, but with Connor's too. I had so much on my mind walking through the halls of the ship. I followed Markus into a big room with dozens of androids gathered in it. Some damaged, some repairing the damaged and other just sitting and waiting. It was heartbreaking to see to be honest. I hope they all get the freedom they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, always let me know what you think. And have a fun day 😊🧡


	12. Invasion

Your POV:

Markus had lead me inside Jericho. We didn't see Connor and I assumed he hadn't made it yet. He lead me into a control room on the deck of the boat. There I saw three other androids who didn't look to happy to see me. 

"Who is she?" A female android growled out and pointed at me.

"Everyone, this is (Y/n). She came with information about the deviant hunter." Markus said.

"She's human..." one of the male androids commented.

"What?!" The female shouted.

"Yes, she is." Markus answered calmly.

"Markus what is a human doing here, we can't trust her. She could be a spy or an assassin or something." She rambled.

"Calm down North. She didn't try anything when she had the chance." Markus went up to North and gently grabbed her arms in a reassuring way.

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" The dark android asked.

"I worked for the DPD, with Connor and Hank. I worked the cases with androids. I saw what happened with and to you guys. I saw how Connor worked, he's my friend. I want to help him and you guys. I know that doesn't sound very convincing, but I want to help. Please, I want Connor to know that he's more then just a machine..." I felt a pressure in my chest as I said these words.

Markus looked at his companions. "(Y/n) will you excuse us for a moment?" He asked politely.

"Yeah..." I sigh and step out of the little room. As I leave I hear a 'I still don't trust her.'

I make my way back into the depths of the ship and among the many androids. I look around to see if I can spot Connor just in case. He still wasn't here, not as far as I know. Among all the faces I spot a familiar one. The android from the motel, and the little girl. I make my way over to them carefully. With them was a very large dark skinned android. 

"Uh hello..." I give a small wave.

The adult female looks a bit startled, "hi..." she looks scared.

"Um... I was wondering if... I wanted to know how you got here..." I ask.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere... you're the cop with the android." She gets up and is in a protective stance.

"Oh nononono I'm not here to hurt you or anything! I'm here to help!" I quickly explain.

"What do you want." She asks firmly.

"I just want to know how you got here..." I say sheepishly.

"Why..." she says more of a statement then a question.

"Kara..." the large android says in a calm voice.

She looks over to him and presses her lips together. The male android places a hand on her shoulder.

"We came here for help." He said. "We want to cross the border."

"To Canada... I heard about that. I hope you guys make it, you look like a nice little family." I smile.

The little girl smiles, "we are a family."

Kara smiles down at her and gives her a hug. They seem happy together.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. I wish you safe travels. Oh and if this helps, please take it." I give them what little money I had left in my wallet.

"No, we can't. We couldn't pay you back." Kara says pushing my money back at me.

"Please, I want to help. You don't have to pay me back. Consider you guys making it over there my payment." I smile, and tuck the money into her hand.

I walk back into the crowd of androids and find a spot to sit for a minute. That's when I see him. Connor. He's here. I can't let him see me. I quickly hid behind some cargo boxes and peek out to see where he's going. I see him walk toward the stairs, an android with wires coming out of her head, stops him. She talks to him, I couldn't hear what she was saying though. He looked confused. She walked away and Connor continues up the stairs. It wasn't hard to figure out where he was going. I just needed to make sure I didn't get caught. I saw him go onto the deck, I waited a few minutes before heading out there. I saw North come into the room, luckily she didn't see me. That's all I needed was for someone to keep me from helping Connor right now. I sneak out onto the deck and carefully approach the small control room, I hear Markus talking.

"You're Connor aren't you. That famous deviant Hunter. Well congratulations, you seemed to have found what you were looking for... We are your people. We're fighting for your freedom too! You don't have to be their slave anymore.." Markus says calmly.

I continue to listen carefully, waiting for my moment to jump in. "Stay back or I'll shoot." Connor orders. My hand twitches wanting to move into the room but I remain in my spot.

"You really don't have to do this. You don't have to obey them anymore. You are alive... You can decide who you want to be. You could be free. Have you never wondered who you really are? Whether you're just a machine executing a program or... A living being... Capable of reason. I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question. It's time to decide." Markus finishes.

"I am just a machine. Just like you. This is just a software problem, if you come with me we can figure out why you are acting like this." Connor says.

"Software problem? Do you really think feelings, emotions are just a glitch? Tell me Connor... Do you really feel nothing?" Markus asks.

"I am a machine. Machines can't feel, we are not programmed to feel or have emotions. Now come with me or I'll have to take you by force." Connor demands.

I finally take this chance to move by the door, just peeking my head into the room. I can see Connor's pointing a gun at Markus, and Markus' eyes find mine. Markus doesn't say anything, but carefully starts to speak to Connor again.

"What about your friends? Do you not feel anything towards them?" He asks.

I can see Connor's back tense. "I... I don't have friends..." He grips his gun a little tighter.

"What about her?" Markus points at me and I finally step into the room, still standing by the door.

Connor turns to me and lowers his gun slightly. He looks surprised, "(Y/n)..."

"Hi Connor..." I give him a small smile.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asks.

"Connor... I know you are more then just a machine..." I take a step toward him "I know you have some kind of feeling in you, I've seen it..." Another step closer. "Please I just wanted to help... You're more then what you say. I can see it..." And another. "You just have to realize it on your own..." Finally I stand right next to him. He never stopped facing Markus.

"I... I'm just a machine (Y/n), you know that... I know that..." He mutters.

"Do you still think you feel nothing? Do you still think we're just defects?" Markus asks.

I see Connor start to shake. "I..." He hesitates. As if he's battling himself. 

"Connor... I don't think you're a machine. You're more then that to me... you're my friend." I touch his arm and his head snaps in my direction. 

There's something in his eyes. Confusion and fear. He's scared and it's very obvious. He stares into my eyes for what felt like years, but then looks back at Markus.

"I..." He clenches his jaw.

"I know how you feel Connor. We all do. It's up to you to decide who you want to be." Markus says.

Connor's arms are shaking, the gun still pointed at Markus. Then suddenly his arms fall. He blinks and looks around.

"Connor?" I ask.

He looks at me and his eyes are different, very different, but it's still Connor. He reaches for my face, then pulls back.

"They're going to attack Jericho..." Connor says to Markus.

"What?!" Markus and I say in unison.

Just then we hear helicopters approaching. "We have to get out of here!" Connor almost shouts.

"Shit..." Markus frowns.

We quickly make our way into Jericho, where we bump into North. She looks scared.

"Theyre coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold, they're going to be slaughtered." She explains.

Markus closes his eyes and puts his fingers to his temple, after a couple seconds he starts to talk. "Wheres Simon? A-and Josh?"

"I don't know, we got separated." North answers.

"They're coming from the upper deck now too. We'll be caught in the cross-fire." Markus explains.

"We have to run, Markus. There's nothing we can do!" North looks anxious.

"We have to blow up Jericho. If the ship goes down they'll evacuate, our people can escape!" Markus explains.

"You'll never make it! The explosives are all the way down in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere!" North shouts.

"She's right! They know who you are. They'll do anything to get you!" Connor injects. 

"It's our only choice! Go I'll join you later!" Markus attempts to leave but Connor grabs him.

"I'll go."

"What?! Connor no, it's to dangerous!" I shout.

"It'll be safer this way, Markus please take (Y/n) and leave. I'll meet you later." He stares Markus dead in the eyes.

"....fine. let's go, we have to move quickly." Markus grabs my arm.

"What?! No! Connor please!" I shout, but Connor is already leaving and I'm being dragged away by Markus.

"Don't worry... I always accomplish my missions." And with that he runs off.

"Connor!" Markus picks me up and basically throws me over his shoulder and runs. I try to break loose from his hold but it's no use. After I stop resisting he puts me down and we run down the halls of Jericho. Avoiding soldiers and trying not to get trampled by Android's escaping. We turn a corner and there's a group of soldiers standing right in front of us. They raise they're guns and I'm pushed behind Markus. I prepare to hear gun shots but Markus and North fight them. Punching and kicking they're way through, shots were fired but none of them landed on either Android. Once the path is clear we continue to sprint through the maze that is Jericho. We hear screams and gun shots all around us. It was terrifying and all I could think of was Connor. Praying silently that he would make it back to us unharmed. We would run into soldiers every other corner and each time North and Markus would knock them out or shoot them, they would push me out of harm's way each time. I felt useless, but I wasn't an android like them. I wouldn't survive a shot to the stomach. Finally it seemed like we reached the end, but it wasn't that easy. A soldier popped out from a door and grabbed me from behind. I screamed and Markus and North immediately sprung into action, but they couldn't do anything. He held the gun to my head and ordered them to come with him or he'd shoot me. They raised their hands up but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Two more soldiers popped out and kicked them onto their knees, pointing guns to the back of their heads.

"No stop!" I shouted and was thrown to the ground as well.

"Shut up! Hands behind your head" he commanded.

The three of us did what they said, but they still didn't lower their guns. It didn't look good, then a gun shot was heard. I shut my eyes thinking this was it, then a few more shots, and I didn't feel anything. Someone pulled me from the ground and into their arms, I immediately opened my eyes to see Connor holding me up against him. 

"Are you okay?!" He huffed out.

"Oh thank God!" I hug him immediately and he sets me into my feet.

"I'm sorry I took so long." He hugged me back tightly.

I stayed silent, now was not the time to cry. We had to leave. "It's fine, we have to go!" I let go and grab his hand.

We continue down the hall, finally seeing the exit and meeting up with the rest of Markus' friends. When yet another group of soldiers come running up behind us. They shot North. She was down and we were running out of time.

"It's to late Markus! There's nothing we can do for her, we've gotta run!" Simon explains.

But Markus didn't listen, he grabs a pieces of debris from the floor to use a shield. Blocking the incoming bullets flying toward us. He throws it to North who does the same and he charges the soldiers and he begins fighting. Kicking, blocking, punching and shooting. Once there was an opening he picks up North and starts limping toward us. More guards come running down the hall shooting. Connor pushes me to Simon and Josh, who push me behind them, and runs toward Markus and North. Using the same piece of metal he shields the two from the speeding bullets. 

"CONNOR!" I shout.

He charges the soldiers and starts to shoot them down one by one. Once the last one is down, another group starts to approach and we flee. Running to the exit. I can now see that it is a jump into the river and honestly I don't know if I can do it, but before I can decide I was scooped up bridal style.

"Hold on tight!" Connor commands and I do as he says and he jumps.

Connor uses his body to break the fall into the water. It's cold, very cold. I can hear the ship explode even in the depths. I don't know how long we were under there, but I was quickly running out of air. Squirming a bit, Connor already knew why and quickly swims to the surface. We weren't very far from the dock, I start coughing and gasping for air. Markus and the others are nowhere to be seen.

"*Cough* s-sorry *cough* go I-I'll be fine *cough*" I hack out.

"...no. I'll stay with you." Connor says "we can meet them at the abandoned church once you're okay."

"Are you s-sure?" I shiver. I forgot it was snowing

"Yes." He pulls me into a hug. "Your body temperature is below average. We need to warm you up." He rubs my arms.

"Let's g-go then. I'm o-okay to walk." I curl up in his arms.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Y-yea..." I shiver again.

He frowns and picks me up again. "It'll be easier this way." He starts to walk.

"I c-can walk!" I blush,

"No. I'd prefer if you didn't. Try to stay warm, your temperature is already rising." He says.

I blush a little more. We continue to walk down the empty streets of Detroit. Hearing the occasional soldier or gun shot. We walk through alleys and back streets until we finally reach the church. Inside we see many androids and Markus at the front. Connor puts me down near the podium where Markus and his friends are.

"Connor! (Y/n)! Thank God you're okay!" Simon greets.

"What happened?" North asks.

"(Y/n) needed air, so we surfaced near the docks. It took us a bit to get here, there are officers everywhere on the streets." Connor explained.

"I forgot, I'm so sorry (Y/n)! Get her a blanket and if possible a change of clothes." Markus told Josh.

"I-its okay, we needed to escape." I hug myself for warmth.

"Connor, may I speak to you for a moment?" Markus asks.

"Of course." They move to the corner of the church for a bit. 

I can see Connor seemed a bit upset, but it looks like Markus calmed him down. After a bit Josh comes over with a blanket and a change of clothes, thank God. I walk away to try and find a separate room or something to change in, but the best I could find was the small room behind the stage. Which was better then nothing. I quickly change out of my cold wet clothes and into the dry ones. I try to dry my bra and underwear as best as I could before putting on the new clothes, wrapping myself in the blanket for now. Sitting on an old crate I squeeze as much water out as possible. I sigh and start to think about Connor. He's deviant now. I wonder how he feels. I wonder if he's happy, or scared, or nervous. I just hope he realizes he's more then he thought. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. In bursts Connor, looking worried, seeing me he relaxes but then he looks anxious again.

"Sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" He apologizes.

"It's fine. Uh... How are you feeling?" I ask, my cheeks slowly heating up.

"...Ill speak with you more when you're done." With that he shuts the door and leaves.

I blush and quickly get dressed. I grab my wet clothes and lay them on the crate I was sitting on to dry out. Walking back out wearing the blanket like a cloak I see Connor in the corner sitting down with his arms crossed.

"Hey." I greet and sit next to him.

"Hi..."

"You okay?" I ask.

"...I don't know... I feel... Different, but I don't know what it is I feel yet... It so new and uncomfortable..." He explains.

"Haha I know, but hopefully you'll get used to it soon." I chuckle.

"What'd you and Markus talk about?" I ask

"...he was just saying that I was now one of them. And I told him... I'm sorry for trying to exterminate them. And thank you for accepting me even after what I did." He answered.

"I'm glad." I give him a small smile.

"Why were you at Jericho?" He asks.

"... I wanted to help you. I wanted you realize that to me you weren't just another machine, but my friend. You deserve more Connor, I wanted you to see that." I explain.

"You wanted me to be deviant?" He asks.

"Yes and no... I thought you knew in some way. It was clear to me that you didn't always think like a machine. Sometimes you did let your emotions show." I answer.

"...... I did. But I denied it. I knew that if I admitted to it, I would be shut down and taken apart. I knew they'd just send another Connor to replace me, and that what we have wouldn't exist anymore..." He looks at the ground.

"Connor... I-" I was cut off by the sound of Markus'voice.

"Humans have decided to exterminate us... Our people are packed in camps right now, being destroyed... Time has come to make a choice, one that very well may determine the future of our people. I know... And I know you wanna fight back... But I assure you violence is not the answer here. We are going to tell them peacefully that we want justice. If there's any humanity in them, they will listen. And if not, others will take our place and continue this fight. Are you ready to follow me?" Markus ends his speech.

All the androids start to cheer. They agree and answer with yes and chant his name. I smile and clap with them. Connor just remains silent next to me. After a bit the cheering dies down and Connor taps my should.

"You should go home. From here on it looks like it's our fight." He says.

"What about you? Will you march with them?" I ask.

"....yes. I have to fight for what I believe in now. And I'll be right there with them when we win the battle." He answers.

"....would you walk me home? I'd like to talk to you for a bit..." I ask.

"Of course." He answered.

We start to head to my house after grabbing my clothes and Connor tells Markus something. Probably that he'll be back. The walk to my house was quiet at first, but then I broke the ice.

"Do you still have the token I gave you?" I ask.

"Yes, actually it's right here. Do you want it back?" He asks reaching into his pocket. 

"No! No... Not yet. Keep it longer. Give it back when this is all over.... Promise something yeah?" I ask.

"Yes?"

I stop walking, and so does he.

"Promise you'll come back to me..."

Connor stares at me, then reaches a hand out hovering over my face. He clenches his hand into a fist. As if he's to scared to touch me or I'll disappear. I grab his closed fist and hold it my hands. He stares into my eyes, he looks scared and unsure and confused and anxious all at the same time. I squeeze his hand.

"I promise..." He wraps his other hand over mine.

"...you better keep your promise Connor, I swear to God if you don't I'll come after you and beat you down myself!" I huff out. I shake slightly and let his hand go.

"I promise I'll come back." He gives me a small smile.

"Good. Let's go before someone sees us." We continue to walk home.

Once we finally reach my apartment I feel anxious and scared. I didn't want him to leave. I wasn't sure if I'd actually even see him again. We reach my door now and he's waiting for me to unlock it. I turn to face him again and hug him tightly. He's caught by surprise and wasn't sure what to do. After a few seconds he hugs me back.

"Please be safe..." I whisper into his chest.

"...I will..." He answered.

We stay like this for a bit longer, then he leaves. I sit on my bed in the dark. Feeling a pit in my stomach, and finally wetness on my face. The tears start falling one by one, then two by two until they're pouring down my face. I can't stop them. All I can think about is Connor... I pray that I'm able to see him again.

Connor POV:

I didn't tell her... That I was going to CyberLife to risk my life to free the androids there. I couldn't tell her. Even Markus said it was a suicide mission, but I had to try... For her... I want to be able to stay by   
(Y/n)'s side, because I know she's someone I can call a friend. I'm sorry (Y/n), but I know if you knew where I was going you'd try to stop me or come with and I can't put you at risk like that. Please forgive me.


	13. CyberLife

Your POV:

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling for God knows how long. My eyes burn from crying so much and I'm exhausted from everything that happened today, but I can't sleep. All I can think about is Connor. I wish I could be there with him, I wish I could help in some way. I just hope he's okay... I toss and turn some more, feeling anxious and helpless. I don't want to be here, I want to be with Connor. I want to help Connor. I sit up and rub my face, feeling gross and stuffy I decide to take a hot shower to feel better. As I wait for the water to heat up and undress I finally realized how dirty I was from earlier. As soon as I got home I just plopped myself into my bed expecting to pass out. I scrunch my face at how gross I am sometimes. Taking a shower did make me feel better to be honest, I feel more relaxed now. After dressing and drying my hair I lay back down in bed, still thinking about my android friend and how I could be helping. Finally feeling my eyes droop, I pass out, still thinking about Connor. I don't know how much time had passed, but I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door. Hearing it get clearer as I start to wake up, I get up and rub my eyes of what sleep remained and peek through the peephole. Seeing a familiar face I quickly unlock the door and fling it open.

"Connor!" I half shout, seeing him standing in his CyberLife uniform looking as if nothing had happened. "What are you doing here?" 

"(Y/n), I need your help with something. I volunteered to infiltrate the CyberLife tower, but I need an officer to be with me to make it look like official police business." He answered

"What about Hank? I'm not a real cop." I state.

"There wasn't time to make it to the lieutenant's house, you were the closest." He answers.

"Oh. Let me just get dressed real quick..." I rush to pull on a hoodie and jeans, maybe not the most professional look, but when I was about to decide to change again Connor spoke.

"Please hurry (Y/n), there's not much time!" He said from the door.

"Okay let's go!" I grab my keys and pocket knife and leave with him.

Something felt off though. As we walked he lead the way to a cab that was waiting outside. I wasn't sure what it was, but as soon as I got in the cab I felt like I needed to escape. The cab started moving. Did his jacket always say 60? Something's wrong. I thought to myself. This isn't Connor.

"You found out rather quickly. I can see your stress levels have gone up." He said sitting next to me.

"Who are you..." I ask.

"I am Connor. Well a Connor model. I was sent to retrieve you and use you against your Connor. He's gone deviant, and it seems you are a weak point of his. I plan to use that to get him to cooperate." He explains.

"Where is he?! What have you done to Connor?!" I shout.

"He's on his way to the CyberLife tower as we speak. He plans to infiltrate and "free" all the androids we have in the CyberLife warehouses." He says.

"What? He didn't tell me that..." I slump, 

'why didn't he tell me? Did he not trust me? Did he think I'd be against him? Maybe he didn't want me to know for my own safety. He could get hurt. They could easily capture him or hurt him or kill him. He put himself in danger again.' I thought.

"Let me out." I move for the door.

"I wouldn't do that." Connor grabs my hand.

"Let me go!" I pull and reach for my pocket knife, but he pulls me to him.

He puts his hand over my mouth and there's something there. A damp cloth, it smelled of chemicals. No way... I thought this shit only happened in movies. I struggle but he's to strong, and before I know it I'm out like a light. I don't know how long I was out, but when I wake up I'm in a building. I can feel tapping on my face and when I open my eyes I see Connor. Still not my Connor.

"Get up." He pulls me to my feet and my head was spinning slightly.

I groan and look around. I see androids everywhere, neatly lined up in rows. This must be the warehouse. Bad Connor pulls me through some of the rows of androids and pushes me to the ground. He tells me to stay quiet and stands facing what looked to be an elevator. I peek through the androids and see officers surrounding the entrance. When the elevator opens I see Connor, holding a guard for a shield and taking out the guards around the elevator. I was going to call out to him, but bad Connor puts his hand over my mouth before I could get any noise out. Once all the guards are down I see Connor walking in our direction.  
~~~~  
Connor POV:

-couple hours earlier-

After leaving (Y/n)'s I make my way to Hank's to retrieve my CyberLife uniform. I arrive at the old man's house and knock on the door. There was no answer, so I knock again. I wait a minute but still nothing, as I prepare to look around the outside of the house I hear the lock click. A sleepy Hank is now at the door in pajamas rubbing his eyes if sleep. He yawns and gives me a questioning look.

"Connor? What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me we got another case to get to..." He frowns.

"No lieutenant, I'm here to get my uniform." I answer waiting to be invited in.

"So how'd it go?" Hank asks walking back into the house, me following right behind him.

"It went... Okay? Im not really sure how to say this..." I think about what to say next.

"So, you're a deviant now huh?" Hank asks.

".... H-how'd you know?" I ask.

"..... The way you're standing, and just the way you were setting up your sentence. So what now?" He asks sitting on his couch.

"I'm going to infiltrate the CyberLife tower." I answer.

"What?!" He shouts.

"If I set the androids they have in their warehouse free, it'll shift the balance of power and we might have a chance to win this thing..." I explain.

"Connor that's crazy! You're going to get killed, this is just fucking suicide!" 

"I know... This is the only way we have a chance at winning this war. I have to do this, even if there is a high probability of me dying, I have to at least try..." I look him straight in the eye. 'for (Y/n)...' I thought.

"Connor..." Hank sighs. 

"Hank... If I don't come back... Please take care of (Y/n), and give her this." I hand Hank my coin. Not the token she had given me, but the coin I was given when I was first activated. "Tell her I'm sorry."

".... Then you better fucking come back... Cause I ain't gonna be able to face her if you don't. That girl really cares about you Connor, I can see it..." He stares at the coin in his hand.

"Thank you lieutenant." I smile

"Well hurry up, your uniform is in my closet where you left it." He leans back onto his couch and sighs again.

I walk down the hallway and quickly get dressed. Being back in my uniform feels odd, it's stiff and uncomfortable. I walk out and see Hank petting Sumo on the couch. 

"Connor." He catches me right as I reach the front door. "Be safe."

"Thank you Hank." I smile at him and leave.

I can feel a pit in my stomach as I get into the cab. For the first time in my life I feel nervous, not because I'm going to the CyberLife tower, but because I don't want to fail and let everyone down. I want to come back. I want to help set androids free. I don't want to cause any pain toward Hank or (Y/n). I want to make it back safe. I dig my hand into my pocket and pull out the wish token. Examining it in my hand, I close my hand tight around it and hold my fist to my chest. I made a wish...

"I'll come back (Y/n). I promise."

I can see the CyberLife tower.  
~~~~

Your POV:

I see Connor grab one of the androids' arms, his hand turns white and he looks like he's concentrating really hard. The bad Connor pulls me to my feet again and drags me out of the row of androids. He pushes me out into the open, right in front of Connor.

I gasp, "Easy guy, jeez..." I whisper.

Connor stops and sees us, he looks very shocked and worried. Bad Connor is holding his gun to my head.

"Step back, Connor!" Bad Connor shouts. "And I'll spare her."

"Connor! I'm sorry, I-" I was cut off.

"Are you hurt?! What did he do to you?!" My Connor shouts.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me..." I can feel the pressure in my chest, I wanted to cry.

"Your friend's life is in your hands. Now it's time to decide what matters most! Her... Or the revolution!" Bad Connor explains.

"... If I surrender, how do I know you won't kill her?" Connor asks.

"I'll only do what is strictly necessary to accomplish my mission. It's up to you whether or not that includes killing this human." Bad Connor pushes the gun closer to my head. "Enough talk! It's time to decide who you really are. Are you going to save your friend's life? Or are you going to sacrifice her?" he shouts.

I clench my jaw, feeling sick from holding in my tears. Bad Connor pushes the gun fully against my temple. Feeling the cold barrel of the gun I shiver.

"Alright, alright!" Connor backs away from the Android. "You win... "

Taking this opportunity now that bad Connor is distracted. I duck down and go to tackle his waist, but he pushes me off and I stumble back and fall onto my back. Feeling the air knocked out of me, I see Connor had grabbed bad Connor and tossed him to the floor. He gets up without a problem and they circled each other for a second before they begin fighting. Punching and kicking and dodging one another. They roll onto the floor. I see the handgun on the floor and scramble to pick it up. I stand, gun now in hand pointing it at the two now on the floor.

"ENOUGH!" I shout. The two androids stop to look at me.

"Thanks (Y/n). I don't know how I'd have managed without you... Get rid of him, we have no time to lose." One of them says while standing up.

They both stand in front of me now, both standing very cautiously. I try to see which is which by reading the numbers in their jackets, but they're both to far for me to see. Still pointing that gun at them, I look between the two. They look to similar.

"It's me (Y/n), I'm the real Connor." The one to my left says.

".... One of you is my friend... The other is a fucking asshole!" I shout. "Question is, who the fuck is who?..." I sigh.

"What are you doing (Y/n)? I'm the real Connor." The one on my right says "give me the gun and I'll take care of him!"

"Yeah right!" I cut him off "You think I'm that stupid?!" I tighten my grip on the gun.

"Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know." The one on my left says.

"Alright... Where did we first meet?" I ask. Pointing the gun to the one on my right.

"We met on the night of the first case Hank and I took, at the crime scene. The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz. You helped solve the case that night." He explains.

I hear the one on my left mumble something. Then I point the gun to him. "What's Hank's dog's name?" I ask.

"Sumo! His name is Sumo!" He answers

"I knew that too!" The one on my right says.

I watch both if them very carefully, pointing the gun back and forth between them. Then point the gun back at the one on the left.

"My grandmother... What was her name?" I ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger :P


	14. What is a life?

Your POV:

".... Beverly... Her name was Beverly. She was the one that got you into investing crime scenes. She wasnt your legal grandmother and you lived in the forest with her. You started living on the road at 14. She died of an illness. You were left all alone. In her memory you began to help with police cases and have been moving state to state hoping to find a place to call home." He finishes.

"I found out a year later that she was a retired officer... Everyone respected her where we lived, but the day she was buried no one showed up but me. I don't know if it was because of where we lived or maybe because in the end everyone forgot about her. But I started solving cases to remember her and to honor her. I just wanted to make her proud, I have no family left. The least I could do is honor the one person that was a true blessing in my life..." I clench my jaw.

"I knew about your grandmother too! I would have said exactly the same thing! Don't listen to him,   
(Y/n), I'm the one wh-" the Connor on my right was cut off. I shot him in the head.

Panting from fear I drop the gun. I can feel my knees are shaky. I look at Connor and he looks so relieved.

"I..." I shake out and I can feel the tears start flowing down my face.

"It's okay (Y/n).... It's me" he smiles.

I run to him and jump up to wrap my arms around his neck. He quickly hugs my waist and hold me up against him. I start to sob into his shoulder, I feel him bury his face into my hair.

"I-I'm so happy it's you!" I sob out.

"I told you I'd come back to you." He says calmly.

"I'm so sorry Connor, I let him drag me here and when I was trying to escape he knocked me out and i-" he cut me off.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and put you in danger." I pull my face off of his shoulder to look at him. He looks worried

"I'm sorry..." I lean my face into his palm.

"Don't be... I'm sorry.." he strokes his thumb across my cheek.

I shake my head lightly, "it's okay..." 

We still stand there for a second. I'm still wrapped around him, his other arm around my bottom to support me. I stare into his eyes. They're so much more vibrate now that he's deviant. We lean closer toward each other and before I knew it, our lips meet. It was a soft kiss, warm, and nice. I pull back and I can feel my face is warm. I see a light blue tint on his cheeks. Not the best place for a first kiss, but I'm still happy. I clear my throat and loosen my grip around him, signaling that I want to get down. He gets the note and carefully sets me down. He still stares at me in awe.

"You don't have a lot of time... Go do what you gotta do..." I look down at my feet, but he pulls my face up again.

He leans in for another soft kiss, then rests his forehead on mine. He grabs my hands, and inhales.

"I think I'm in love with you..." He blurts out. He blushed blue slightly.

"I.... What?" Im so shocked I'm not even sure if I heard him right.

"I said I think I'm in love with you." He states more confidently.

I blush, "oh! Uh... Well... I have certain feelings for you too... I... It's hard to say... But I do! I do like you! Don't get me wrong, I just... Um... Is... Is this the best place and time to discuss this?" I ask.

"Oh... Right.." he seems slightly embarrassed, "This can wait till later." He lets go of my hands and goes up to an android again.

"Just to make it clear, I would like to continue this discussion at a later time. First I must accomplish my mission." He says facing away from me.

"I would like to continue our discussion too... Connor... I'm proud of you..." I say.

He spins around, having finished waking up the Android and it waking the others. He walks up to me and picks me up bridal style.

"What is happening?!" I almost shout.

"I'm getting you somewhere safe, I have to take these androids to Markus before time runs out. (Y/n)... Thank you... For everything." He smiles down at me.

I lean up and peck his cheek. "You don't have to thank me." I smile at him.

He clears his throat, "please refrain from kissing me in this period of time. Otherwise I might have problems focusing on my mission." I see him blushing again.

"Understood." I blush too.

He carried me out the back and into a cab. He says goodbye and the cab takes me home. I safely reach home, but honestly I don't want to go inside. Instead I get back into the cab and go to Hank's. It's late now that I'm thinking about it. He's most likely sleeping, I don't want to bother him. I sit in the cab in front of his house, debating if I should go knock on his door or not. After what felt like hours I finally decide to walk up to the door. Hesitantly I knock on the door and wait. I knock again just in case, and after a minute the door opens.

"Hi..." I say shyly.

Hank groans, "why is everyone at my door tonight?" 

He moves to the side and lets me in, I scurry into the house feeling guilty for waking him up.

"So, whats up kid?" He yawns.

"I uh... I didn't feel safe at home..." I felt anxious.

"Why what happened?" He asks, going to sit on the couch. He pats the spot next to him and I go to sit.

"Well... An android that looked like Connor dragged me to the CyberLife tower to stop Connor from freeing androids and he held a gun to my head and I had to pick carefully between the two and shot the bad Connor and I was so relieved that it was the right Connor alive and then-" I was cut off.

"Whoa whoa, slow down kid. You're talking a mile a minute." He rests his hand on my head and I can feel the tears falling down my face again.

"Sorry... It's just been a lot tonight..." I sniffle.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Now can you tell me what happened tonight, but slower? My old man brain can't handle your fast talk." He chuckled.

"Yeah..." I sniffle again, and explain slowly what happened tonight. When I was done Hank gave me an apologetic look.

"jeez kid... You went through hell and back tonight huh..." He pulled my head into his chest for a hug.

I choke a sob out and quietly start crying. I don't know how long I was crying for, but I felt so much better. After I stopped crying Hank pulled away.

"Feel better?" He asks.

"No... Now I feel all stiff and gross... But emotionally, yeah." I sigh and lean back into the couch.

"Good. Want a drink?" He asks.

I laugh, "no I'm good."

"Alright, well it's late and I'm fucking exhausted from having to console so many people tonight. Crash on the couch if you want, I'll get you a blanket and pillow right now." He gets up and stretches.

"Thanks Hank... I really appreciate it." I smile up at him.

"No prob." He walks off.

I go to the bathroom to wash my face, I stare at myself in the mirror. Seeing my eyes puffy and nose red you can totally tell I was crying. I'm so tired of crying for tonight. I dry my face and walk into the living room to see a pillow and blanket placed on the couch for me. I sit and just stare blankly at the wall for a second. Hank was already back in his room. I do feel better after crying, and knowing someone else is in the house was comforting. Maybe I can finally sleep for tonight. Sumo comes up to me for a pet, I sit quietly stroking the fluffy dog's head for a minute. I sigh again and reach for the TV remote hoping to make myself more tired by watching a late night movie or something, but when I turn on the TV all I see is the news of the androids battle with the humans. I was horrified. They were almost cornered, I see Markus and his friends surrounded. Panic starts to run through me, all I can think about is Connor. Did he make it there on time? Was he okay? Was he even there yet? Maybe they wiped them out on the way there? I quickly get up and bolt out the door. Running down the streets, I couldn't find a cab and there wasn't time to wait for one. I run and run and run, I can feel my legs getting weak and my lungs burning from the cold winter air. Then suddenly I trip, falling forward into the snow, I pant and try to get up but my body won't move. I lay there for a second and force myself off the ground. My hands sting from the cold impact. I walk down the street heading in the direction of helicopters and gun shots. I need to find Connor. And finally I can see a crowd in the distance. I need to find Connor. Officers blocking the area, their backs face me, their weapons lowered. Am I too late? Then they break their barricade, and start leaving one by one. Did they win? From the dust I see androids slowly wondering out into the streets. A sense of relief washes through me, and I see Markus. I rush to him.

"Markus!" I basically crash into him.

"(Y/n)?! What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I saw on the news, I came to find Connor! Is he with you? Is he okay?" I ask.

"No, he's not with us. He went to the CyberLife tower... Did he tell you?" He asks.

"I was there, he got the androids, but where is he I thought he'd be with you by now..." I wobble.

"He..." Markus looks past me.

I follow his gaze and see the man I've been looking for. Marching down the street with an army of androids behind him. I sigh in relief and run to him, he looks shocked but rushes to meet me. I jump into his arms again and he holds me. He picks me up and hugs me tight.

"I thought I sent you home..." He says into my hair.

"I... I saw on the news.... I wanted to make sure you were safe...." I tremble in his arms.

"(Y/n)... Thank you, but I would've preferred you at home resting then you here right now." He pulls back to look at me.

"But I wanted to be with you..." I can feel the tears yet again.

Connor scans my face and rubs my cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here." He smiles.

He kisses a tear from my face and puts me down. "I'm sorry... I came without thinking..." I look at the ground, but he pulls my face to look back up.

"Don't be, really I'm happy you're here with me now. We can experience this win together." He smiles again.

"Yeah." I smile back. 

I follow him to a platform with Markus. Everyone from Jericho is there. Markus is making a speech while I stand next to Connor, watching Markus and the crowd of androids. Suddenly I feel Connor move slightly, I ignore it, thinking he just shifted. He grabs my hand, and I squeeze his tight. Then he squeezes it harder, to an uncomfortable point and I look over at him with a pained look on my face, but it disappears when I see Connor holding a gun to his chin.

"C-Connor?!" I stutter softly. 

He has a blank stare in his eyes. Something's wrong.

"Connor?!" I shake his arm, and try to pull the other with the gun from his chin. But he won't budge. I can see his eyes twitching. No one seems to notice the small commotion happening behind Markus. I don't want to cause a panic, so I try to stay as silent as possible, but panic starts to rise in me and I don't know what to do. Then suddenly Connor opens his eyes again. He looks confused and scared. He lowers the gun and looks straight at me. He's panting slightly.

"I'm okay..." He whispers to me.

"Jesus Christ, what happened?! What did you do that for?!" I whisper shout.

"I... It's complicated, I'll explain later..." He says.

"....okay..." We both turn back to face Markus.

Once his speech is over, Connor and I head home to my small apartment. He told me that in his system right now CyberLife almost ended him completely, but he found a way out. It's late so no one is out right now. Only a few androids wondering about finding shelter for the night. The walk home is silent, not awkward but comfortable. Then Connor speaks.

"Have you give any thought as to what we talked about earlier..." He starts.

"About?" I knew what he was talking about. I just wanted to hear it again.

"About my romantic feelings toward you... And your feelings toward me..." He blushed.

"Oh yeah. Eh I mean I don't know. Maybe..." I hold back my laughter.

"I see..." He looks down.

"Connor I was joking. Of course I thought about it." I laugh a little at the face he made.

He clears his throat, "yes of course. Back to the question though if you don't mind." He stops walking, and so do I "how do you feel about me...   
(Y/n)..." He looks me in the eyes.

"Honestly..." I think about everything. The day we met, the time we spent together on cases, at my apartment, at the park, his growth this entire month of knowing him, his voice, his face, his personality. I've never met anyone like Connor, and honestly I never saw him as an android. He was a person to me, a living being, a friend... Someone I cared for. "I care a lot about you Connor..." I smile.

"(Y/n)..." Before he can say more I cut him off.

"Connor. I do like you. I like you as a friend and... Romantically... I don't know when these feelings formed, but the more I think about it the more it makes sense. I slowly realized, you were more important to me then I thought. Not as a friend... I slowly found myself thinking about you more and more and how nice it would be to be with you outside of work... Or after all this was over... How much I wanted you to stay by my side.... I thought I was just being selfish, and that maybe I was crazy or that I've been deprived of emotional connect for so long that I craved anyone's attention, but I realized now that, that isn't true. That I want you and your attention and affection and care, but I thought it was impossible because of how you were living. And I realize again that's very selfish if me and that's why I wanted you be deviant too. For my own spoiled pleasure, becau-" in the middle of my rant I was cut off.

I feel Connor's soft warm lips upon my own. I sigh and close my eyes and let myself sink into his gentle kiss. What felt like to soon, he pulled away.

"I'm glad you were selfish. I feel the same, little by little I found it hard to focus on the mission. I would think about you and what you told me more and more. For obvious reasons I hide those emotions and tried to erase those thoughts from my mind. I was scared they'd erase you from my memory. Erase these feelings... I'm in love with you (Y/n). That's what I feel." He tells me while holding my face and studying it.

"I'm falling in love with you Connor... To be honest I don't really know what to do..." I avert his gaze.

"Then we can learn together." He whispers.

"I'd like that..." I blush. 

He pulls away from me and rummages through his pocket. He pulls out a the small token and takes my hand. Laying my palm flat up he places the coin into my worn palm, and closes my fingers around it.

"I used your token... I made a wish and it came true, and like I promised, I came back to you..." He leans his forehead on mine and smiles softly.

I lean in to give him a small kiss. "Thank you for coming back to me, and returning my coin."

"Im a man of my word..." We stay like that for what felt like years. Ignoring the cold I stare into Connor's soft chocolate eyes and dream about the days to come. We finally make it back to my apartment and I invite him in, not wanting the night to end just yet. We both lay in my bed, he rubs my back soothingly while I lay in his arms slowly drifting in and out of sleep.

"(Y/n)?" He asks softly.

"Hm?" I hum in acknowledgement.

"For the longest time I always thought to myself, "what is a life?" And "what does it mean to be alive?" But they weren't thoughts for myself, they were mainly for the investigation, but slowly I actually began to ask myself, and then finally I asked "can I have a life? Do I deserve one?" I started wondering because of you... And you gave me an answer... I hope you know how much you mean to me..." He kisses my forehead.

"I'm happy you're free now Connor, because you mean a lot to me too. I'm not good with words so I hope I can show you one day." I give him a tired smile and slowly start to drift off again.

"I'm looking forward to it. Sleep well." He kisses my head again and with that I fall into a deep dreamless sleep with Connor holding me tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like my story♥️


End file.
